Rukia Dressed in Blood
by justbeingDazed
Summary: Ichigo is a ghost-hunter he travels with his family killing ghosts that have unfinished business when he hears of the legendary ghost Rukia who kills her victims wearing nothing but a white dress immediately this catches his interest...Story Preview!
1. Ghost Hunter

Hey every one Luna here with another story, i am on a role! So this bleach fanfic was inspired by my favorite book/author. Noting now i do not own Bleach and i will only mention this once, and i also do not own the book source i got my story from. Rukia Dressed in Blood is inspired from Kendare Blake's Anna Dressed in Blood(which i recommand any one to read.) So i repeat.

Anna dressed in Blood-Own by Kendare Blake

Bleach-Own by Tite Kubo

I own nothing-sadly

Also this is just a...sneak peak of what's to come. If i get a lot of reviews i'll come back to it, if not...well lets not think about that. Okay enjoy this first chapter/sneak peak!

* * *

><p><em>Rukia Dressed In Blood<em>

_Full Summary: Ichigo is a ghost-hunter he travels with his family killing ghosts that have unfinished business when he hears of the legendary ghost Rukia who kills her victims wearing nothing but a white dress immediately this catches his interest and when they meet face to face it changes both their lives completely._

* * *

><p><em>Ghost Hunter, One<em>

Pitch Black, that's what he thought as he walked down the alleyway, it was about two in the morning he was tired, hungry, wanted to go home, but most of all he was pissed off.

He should have been done with the job two hours ago but his source had given him the wrong alley, so there he was having to check every single alley in this damn city and let's just say there were hundreds of them, so that explained why he was scowling angrily and why he was holding his dagger tightly showing it in the open not caring if anyone saw it and assumed he was just a gang member the mood he was in he didn't give a fuck.

The dagger by his side began to hum as he walked down the dark alley, this was it. He could feel it now the strong presence of a dark aura up ahead.

"About fucking time." He mumbled a dark look appeared on his face just as he crouched down getting into fight mode from what he remembered about this blood thirst spirit, anything was possible he learned that a long time ago when he came up against a spirit that was able to duplicate themselves, not only did he finish the job, but it was so messy that he didn't even want to think about it now. No, now his attention was on the blue glow standing ten feet in front of him.

"You know it took me a week to get information out about you not many people liked talking about you, scared you'd show up to kill them in their rooms but we both know you can't." he told the spirit showing him his physical appearance. He was nothing but an ordinary kid around his second year, he look awkward in the navy blue blazer that made it hang on him too big with the matching pants. He couldn't see his face much not with his glasses blocking his eyes, but it didn't matter he knew what kind of look the kid was giving him, it was the same one all killer spirits gave him. Revenge.

"After that it took me another week to figure out which alley you were haunting I checked six around your school got nothing, heard from a few of your old friends you liked going to the arcade, didn't find you their wanna guess how I found you?" he asked him. The kid still didn't say anything making him smile his lips curling up.

"I ran into your mother…she told me everything I needed to know funny thing is I never thought about asking someone in your family. My mistake, which won't happen again." He growled out the dagger out in the ready. The kid was now looking at him; his mouth opened exposing his teeth, saliva coming out now.

"You think you're so smart…than you know why I do this every Thursday night why I come out and kill any innocent bystanders who walk into the same place where I was killed. A tooth for a tooth isn't that what they say?" he asked.

"Your Mother sent you to the bakery; on your way you took a shortcut you've taken since you were a kid, only this time you ran into a gang beating. The guy they were about to kill took off and they took it out on you. Bad timing." He said. The kid narrowed his eyes at him; more saliva was coming out of his mouth.

"Bad timing…they robbed me of my life but it doesn't matter I got my revenge on them when they came back so stupid. Who comes back to the scene of the crime?" he asked and then he was laughing, throwing his head back laughing.

"Well it doesn't matter now, you'll be dead soon just like them, and just like the rest of them." The kid said as he extended both his arms out and then suddenly thousands of arms appeared.

"I'm going to rip you into tiny little pieces, more creative isn't it?" the kid asked. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Really? The last person you killed was missing a head, a father wanting to hurry home to be with his loving wife and newborn child." He said softly. The kid just laughed.

"He should have known this place was cursed by me, you should have known too…you're a hunter." The kid said. He tensed for a bit, this was getting weirder most ghost didn't figure that out mostly the old ones but this kid had only been dead for three months now how could he have possibly figure that out?

"I ran into a hunter…after my first kill. Tried to save my soul pathetic I put him in his place. Didn't get a name though maybe I should get yours before I kill you." He said. The hunter stared at him in silence before uttering out a single word.

"Sou…"

And all hell broke loose; Sou screamed angrily throwing his head back as arms appeared from behind his back, he was covered in a dark green glow his eyes rolled back as more saliva dripped from out of his mouth.

"You were an honor student; you had three close friends and a crush on the popular girl. You lived with your mother and younger brother. What would have you done if your brother walked here on the one night you unleash your wrath? You'd kill your own brother, or mother?" he asked. Sou just laughed.

"Does it matter now? I'll kill anyone who crosses my path, anyone!" he shouted and then he attacked but he was ready for him, he dodged a hand aiming for his neck, but he brought his dagger to his face blocking its path, slicing it, no blood spilled, the hand retreated, but more came straight towards him.

"You'll suffer the same fate as I did I wasn't suppose to die!' Sou shouted as one of his hands snuck underneath him taking a hold of ankle as it threw him up against the wall. He grunted he was going to be sore in the morning that he could tell but that wasn't important what Sou just said caught his full attention now.

"I get it now. After you got your revenge it wasn't enough you killed those innocents because you were jealous of them. They were still alive and you were dead, your more pathetic then I thought." He said. Sou face was no longer pretty; the saliva was now turning a dark red color, blood.

"We'll see who the pathetic one is after I rip you apart!" he screamed. Now here it was, time to end this.

"Zangetsu." He whispered softly placing his hand over the dagger a light blue glow erupted and then a cloud of dust rose, Sou stared as the hunter stood in front of him no longer holding a small dagger but a huge sword that looked ready to cut him apart.

"You plan to kill me with that." Sou said ready to attack. He didn't say anything; he just stood his ground in his black trench coat, holding out the sword in front of him.

"No. I plan to save you with this blade." He said, and then he attacked. Sou was now oozing out blood from his mouth, nose, and eyes, his entire school uniform was left unseen now, the arms coming from his back was ready to attack him, one of the hands transformed themselves into a sharp blade as both swords came crashing together.

"Looks like I won't be able to get your name after all." Sou said. He tried not to cringe at how disgusting the ghost looked now; it wasn't even human, or a ghost, just a monster. This was the spirits true form after getting the taste of his first kill this was what he turned himself into instead of just moving on with his death.

"Zangetsu!" he shouted as his sword turned a bright blue dispersing the hands to back away from him. With a thrust he shoved the blade straight into Sou's chest aiming at the heart.

"You had your revenge…you can rest now. You were scared, and regretted killing those innocent people who came after each moment you feared it would be your brother, or mother. Their safe now Sou." He told him softly. Sou's form slowly disappeared now being replaced by his original spirit form, the blood from his face disappeared as tears poured out his eyes.

"Thank you ghost hunter…please tell my mother I'm sorry." He whispered closing his eyes, and then he began to fade away slowly dispersing into tiny white crystals as his spirit moved on.

He stood there holding the sword, grasping it tightly as it went back to its original form, a dagger that could kill any vengeful spirit sending them to the next life. He didn't know where exactly that was, and if he even believed that the spirits he helped where in a better place, that wasn't part of his job. He moved from town to town, city to city hearing of haunted places where a spirit decided to unleash his wrath just like Sou. He stepped out from the alley placing the dagger back in its sheath; the moonlight caught his appearance as he walked down the street long black coat, bright orange hair that was spiked up, his bangs hanging loose above his light brown eyes. His name wasn't ghost hunter; it was Ichigo Kurosaki seventeen year old high school student, his occupation: killing spirits.

* * *

><p>Oh that gave me goosebumps! So i'm going to apologize now for any grammar problems and the lack of it being scary i'm new at the whole horror thing okay!<p>

So please tell me what you think like i said this is just a little preview of what i've been working on if i get a lot of positve reviews you'll here from me pretty soon so review, review, REVIEW!


	2. On the Move

So out of the goodness from my heart heres the next chapter to this story preview! Lol please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>On the Move, two<em>

He was sleeping; he knew that because he's had the same dream for the past two months now so he knew this was just another dream, or more like a nightmare. Each time he had the dream it went the same way, he was in an old house, walking down a white hallway, or use to be white. After who knows how many years it was just an ugly gray color, the floorboards were weak underneath him as if they would collapse any minute now, but they didn't, they never did.

He continued walking until he found the side door revealing the side garden, but unlike most gardens this one was dead, no life whatsoever. He stood in front of what use to be a sakura tree, now its branches just hung low making the place look even gloomier than it already was. But that didn't matter he wasn't here to enjoy the scenery he was near now, closer than he's ever gotten before.

"Who are you? Why do you keep showing up in my dreams?" he asked turning around waiting to get an answer, normally he never did get one, but this time it was different.

_ 'Help me…' _ the voice carried to his ear, he turned around expecting to see someone there, but there was no one, he was alone. He frowned getting annoyed, this was his dream he didn't like to be messed with, especially in his fucking dreams.

"Who the hell are you, show yourself!" he shouted. The branches began to move softly as if there was a slight breeze causing them to move, but there was no breeze, just the silence.

_'Save me…Ichigo Kurosaki….'_ The voice came out again, and this time he could make see it, a figure above the sakura tree that was now slowly bleeding, a puddle of blood reaching out to him he tried to take a step back, but his feet wouldn't move it was as if something was holding him down.

"How do you know my name? Who are you dammit!" he shouted, he was slowly sinking down he tried to move but it was useless.

_'Save me…before I kill again.'_ They whispered one last time, Ichigo looked up almost seeing their face, almost getting a good look of the person who's been haunting his dreams but before he could get a good look he was taken under.

"No!" he shouted swallowing the blood, his throat was on fire, he couldn't move, couldn't see anything all he kept hearing was what the spirit wanted him to hear, _'Save me…before I kill again… save me Ichigo Kurosaki…Ichigo Kurosaki…Ichigo...Ichigo!' _

"Ichigo! Time for breakfast!" a new voice shouted, and he knew this voice. His eyes opened just in time to see his old man ready to pounce on him.

"It's too damn early for this shit!" Ichigo shouted swinging his leg as it connected with his Dad's jaw; he heard a crack just as his Dad's face slammed against the wall, leaving another dent.

"That's my…boy….Ow." he said dropping to the ground. Ichigo growled in annoyance this was so not going to be his morning not only did he have the worst dream ever, but he knew that it was a warning. This wasn't the first time he's had a dream about a spirit, it was the third time…the first one was back when they moved to Kyoto, and the second one…he didn't want to think about it. He knew the signs; all he had to do was find the house, and the spirit. He got up stretching his arms in the air moving passed his Dad on the floor, and the boxes he never bothered to unpack when they moved here about three weeks ago, the longest they've ever stayed in a place.

He couldn't believe it took him this long to find Sou, he was getting rusty, but that wasn't going to happen again. He went to the bathroom doing his normal routines brushing his teeth, taking a leak; he didn't even bother doing anything with his hair as he walked down the hall to the small kitchen seeing his younger sisters already at the table.

"Morning, brother!" Yuzu greeted him cheerfully as he grunted a morning sitting next to Karin who took a sip from her orange juice.

"Did you knock Dad out again?" Karin asked him. Ichigo scowled, confirming that he did.

"When will he ever learn?" she asked taking a bite out of some sweet bread in front of her, Ichigo didn't say anything, what was there to say when they all knew they had a disappointment for a father?

"Hey Ichigo did you have fun at school yesterday?" Yuzu asked him. Ichigo grunted.

"Why would I have fun, it's just school." He said pouring himself some tea taking a long sip earning his younger sister to frown at him.

"But didn't you say good-bye to your new friends? You were hardly home, and a lot of your classmates would come by to visit you." She said. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Yuzu you're so slow, Ichi was never home because he was trying to find the ghost, and those students coming to see Ichi were admires of his. You should have figured that out since it was just girls coming to ask where Ichi went to." Karin said in a matter of fact tone which implied that Yuzu was still just a kid earning her twin sister to blush.

"You're so mean Karin!" she exclaimed.

"Just stating the truth and I'm with Ichi on this we move all the time there's no point in making friends." Karin said earning Yuzu to pout.

"But you can always email, send letters, it doesn't have to be good-bye." She said softly. Ichigo frowned, while Karin snorted.

"We've moved about sixty-six times, met a lot of people how many of them still email you Yuzu?" Karin asked. Yuzu opened her mouth, and then closed it. Karin smirked showing her point.

"But Ichigo, what about Chad you made friends with him, he still calls you." Yuzu said with a smile. Karin just sighed.

"More like a stalker who can't take a hint, he just wants to help Ichi ever since he found out his pet bird was possessed by a kid spirit. Guy just wants to help out, but he should know Ichi works alone. Isn't that right?" Karin asked. Ichigo didn't say anything, he was already use to his sister's small fighting, today they were going to be on the move again, and no matter how many times he's told Yuzu not to get attached she always did making friends, loving the house they stay in, the possibility of it becoming a permanent home, but it never was. It was just the way she was, sweet, caring, and understanding why they had to move, because Ichigo was a ghost hunter.

"Just hurry up. We have a long road ahead of us." He said getting up now. Karin frowned but didn't say anything.

"Where are we going this time?" Yuzu asked trying not to hide how sad she was, but Ichigo could see it in her eyes, but he didn't comment on it. No matter how many times they moved, not once Yuzu ever asked him to stop hunting ghosts, she knew he never would.

"Some town I'm waiting for the call." He said, and right when he said it his phone started ringing.

"Speak of the devil." He said smirking as he looked at the caller id as he answered it.

"Yo." He said.

"Don't Yo me; the proper response is good morning Miss Yoruichi." The silky voice told him on the other end of the phone. Ichigo just grunted.

"Whatever, you got a name yet for me?" he asked. Yoruichi just laughed.

"Same old Ichigo, straight to the point wouldn't you rather give this up and be a normal teenager?" she asked him. He frowned. No, he never wished he was normal, if he was normal he wouldn't have seen spirits at the young age of five, if he was normal he never would have caused his mother's death.

"Just shut up about that already, your so damn irritating to talk to." He grumbled out.

"Ichi, can we speak to Yoruichi?" Yuzu asked. He tossed her the phone as he watched Yuzu greet Yoruichi followed by Karin. Before Ichigo started hunting ghost at the age of twelve, his Dad was the Ghost Hunter, it ran in the family he guessed, but his Dad had stopped hunting when he met their Mom, she changed him and so he stopped hunting, retiring marrying his Mother, raising a family finally doing something normal for a change, but everything changed that rainy day when Ichigo saw a spirit, a spirit that took out its wrath on kids only instead of Ichigo being his next victim, his mother paid the price. Ichigo frowned he didn't want to think about his mother's death, and how it was his entire fault instead he took the phone from his sisters both of them complaining that they weren't done yet.

"Where is it Yoruichi?" he barked into the phone, it was silent on the other end of the line thinking she must have hung up on him, until he heard the sounds of papers being shuffled.

"This won't be an easy one Ichigo." Yoruichi said, even on the other end of the line he could tell she was serious, he found himself smiling.

"Good." He said. Yoruichi snorted on the other end of the phone, for the last six months she had been debating on whether or not to give this job to Ichigo, but what choice did she have now?

"Listen to me Ichigo, six hunters have tried to do this job and each of them has failed. I don't want you doing this alone, ask your Dad for help." She told him. Ichigo laughed.

"And ruin my fun I don't think so. Look I know you and Dad were close and all but he doesn't hunt anymore and we both know why." Ichigo went on to say.

"I'm doing this as a last resort…just be safe." She told him gently, but she didn't give him information on the ghost instead she told him where to go, and that she had already found them a place to stay making Ichigo wonder if this new ghost he was going to hunt was really that bad, if it was Yoruichi would have never given him the job, it was something she promised herself.

"So, we're leaving now."

Ichigo turned to see his Dad behind him; his arms crossed over his chest a serious expression on his face. Ichigo didn't say anything instead he just nodded seeing his sisters begin to pick up some boxes as they took them outside to wait for the moving car.

"She's scared. I never heard Yoruichi terrified of a ghost before." He told him. Isshin Kurosaki just nodded, stroking his chin.

"She wouldn't have given you the hunt if she didn't trust you were strong enough, well if anything bad happens don't worry I'll come out of retirement to send your ass to the next life." His dad said. Ichigo felt a vein pop as he turned swing his closed fist against his old man's cheek.

"Bastard, you wouldn't think twice in killing your own son?" he said. Isshin just smiled as he rubbed his hand on his cheek treating it like it was the most precious thing Ichigo had given him.

"Of course I would, but someone has to do. If you love someone and there suffering you'd do anything to make them stop, don't you believe in that?" his Dad asked. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, hurry up I wanna get there by tomorrow morning." Ichigo said heading to his room to get his boxes. Isshin just sighed shaking his head he wondered if Yoruichi gave him _that _job. The more he thought about it a slight smirk appeared on his face, something told him that his son was going to finally understand the true meaning of hunting down a spirit, call it Father's intuition. He began whistling as he went outside to join his daughters, very soon they'll be arriving to their new home, and this time it wasn't going to be temporary.

* * *

><p>Okay and there you have it another preview i hope you guys are liking it so far, and if not well...<p>

Anywho please review letting me know what you guys think of this!


	3. Karakura Town

Hey everyone thanks for those who read this story, you guys rock! So a little background Ichigo is a ghost hunter and he's having dreams of a certain ghost asking for his help, and guess of who it could be? Just read to find out!

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach, nor do i own Anna Dressed in Blood my inspiration for this story.

* * *

><p><em>Karakura Town, Three<em>

Ichigo had his eyes opened the entire ride, not once did he shut them in case the spirit took its chance on him. Instead he sat in the back of the car with Yuzu using his shoulder as a pillow, Karin sat up front her eyes closed, but Ichigo knew she was awake and just pretending to be asleep so their Dad would stop trying to crack some jokes out of her. This seemed like the longest drive to Ichigo but he knew that wasn't true, the longest car ride he ever felt was when he took a job last year, it almost changed his life he saw himself giving up like his Dad, and becoming a normal teenager like Yoruichi wanted from him, but he remembered he couldn't, that he didn't deserve a normal life after what he did to his own family.

"You sure you don't want to sleep, where not even half way there." His dad said watching him from the rearview mirror.

"I'm not tired." Ichigo said looking out the window, they've been driving for hours having left in the morning, making a stop in the afternoon to get some lunch, and now here they were again. It was dark outside, and all Ichigo could make out was a set of mountains.

"You know where we're going." Ichigo said, it wasn't a question and Isshin knew that as he paid attention to the road ahead of them.

"Yup, it's a nice town been there before actually I went there with your mother." Isshin said. Ichigo didn't say anything, or feel anything at the mention of his mother.

"Do you think we'll be staying long?" he asked instead not wanting to go into the topic of his mother at all.

"I guess that all depends on you." His dad replied. Ichigo didn't say anything he just looked out the window, he didn't want to stay here long enough like he did back in the city the only time he felt at ease was on the road, just seeing the scenery passing by, his sister's soft breathing right here and there he didn't have to worry about anything bad happening to them.

He didn't know when it happened but he was sleeping and he was once again inside the creepy house only this time he wasn't going anywhere outside. Ichigo stood in front of the living room everything was covered in white sheet, he had a feeling this house use to belong to someone with a lot of money, he wondered if the ghost was once rich, if so that explained why they haunted the house, who wanted to move on when they could just haunt/murder innocent people in a rich place. He growled looking around his eyes landing on the huge mirror in front of him; it was framed above the fireplace around a silver frame.

"Wonder if this is real silver." He muttered, and then he frowned when he saw something slide down the mirror. He leaned forward, and saw that it was blood. He snorted starting to get annoyed with the whole ghost's choosing blood to try and scare people, so original, and lame as hell.

"You know there are other ways to haunt a person, and this ain't one of them." Ichigo said turning around wondering if he could find the ghost, and get a good look of who it was, but he got nothing this time.

"Fine. Don't show yourself, just letting you know I'm close in finding you." He said. He smirked when he got a reply.

_'No, you're not close at all…you don't even know my name what I'm capable of doing.' _They whispered to him. Ichigo just smirked.

"Don't worry I'll find you and then I'll kill you." He said so at ease as if it didn't bug him about killing a spirit at all.

_'Then hurry up and find me…I don't want to kill again…hurry Ichigo Kurosaki…HURRY!' _they shouted, and then the room began to shake, Ichigo tried to hold onto the furniture but some force shoved him hard as his back landed on the fireplace mantle when he turned around the mirror frame was falling about to hit him. Ichigo screamed not because the mirror would crush him but because the reflection staring at him wasn't his own, it was his mother, and she was covered in blood from head to toe.

"Ichigo?" his dad said as he watched his son open his eyes. Ichigo felt like his whole body was only fire; he wiped the sweat from his forehead letting out a shaky breath.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said swallowing as he closed his eyes, but then opened them seeing his mother's reflection in his eyes. He was so going to get back at that ghost for showing him that, he was going to take his time killing this spirit.

"Well sun's up and where here." Isshin said eyeing his son, he wasn't going to asked what was wrong, and he already knew Ichigo would never tell him so there was no point in asking.

"Where is here?" Karin asked opening her eyes stretching her arms in the air. Her Dad smiled at her.

"Kids welcome to Karakura Town." He said happily. Karin rolled her eyes as she looked over at the town coming into view.

"Wow, it looks so nice, very peaceful." Yuzu said looking out the window Ichigo didn't look out at the scenery instead he pulled out his phone sending Yoruichi a text asking her where the ghost location was. A minute later Yoruichi replied saying he had to settle in first, and then she'll give him the ghost's whereabouts. Ichigo growled slamming his phone shut, as he looked out the window, he admitted Karakura looked different then all the places they've moved around to, but there was something off about the town, he couldn't quite put his finger on it though.

"We're here!" Isshin exclaimed parking the car in front of a clinic, his kids all frowned at him.

"Dad, this is a clinic." Yuzu told him as if he didn't already know that.

"I know that my dear Yuzu, our little Yoruichi got me this place who knows how long we'll be here, but since we're here I can open the clinic and my beautiful daughters can be my nurses!" Isshin said. Karin gave him a disgusted look.

"No way I'm helping you." She said getting out of the car. Ichigo followed suit looking at the clinic in front of him a serious frown on his face.

"Is it haunted?" Yuzu asked her brother seeing his serious expression as he looked at the house.

"Don't know, knowing Yoruichi it might be." He said turning to look at his dad, who just shrugged at him.

"It's your call, we'll wait here." He said. Ichigo didn't say anything as he went back to the car, and pulled out his dagger from its sheath from his backpack. He moved passed his family opening the gate slowly. There was something waiting inside, he could feel it now and so did Zangetsu as it hummed in his hand. He opened the door slowly letting it hang there for a moment, and then went inside.

He walked down the hallway coming into the living room area; he had to admit this place looked much bigger then there last two homes in the city, next to the living room was the sitting area which was close to the kitchen, which looked so neat and clean Yuzu was going to love it.

Something wasn't right here, and it wasn't because there was a ghost in the house Yoruichi was up to her tricks again, having found this place that so happened to be connected to a clinic for Dad a nice kitchen for Yuzu, that just left Karin and him.

He turned around wanting to get this over with finding a set of stairs as he climbed up the spirit was at the first door coming up. He didn't waste any more time as he opened the door and frowned at what he saw, the room was empty of any furniture except for a box of unwanted toys and a stuffed animal that was lying on the floor, it was of a lion with small black eyes and they were on him as he entered.

"What the hell is this crap?" he said picking up the stuffed animal looking around the room, where was the ghost?

"Piece of shit." Ichigo said looking at the stuffed animal, and before he knew it the stuffed toy was in its face.

"Who are you calling piece of shit, you asshole!" it screamed at him.

"Holy shit, you can talk but you're just a toy!" Ichigo shouted throwing the stuffed toy against the wall, it bounced off landing on the ground only to stand up pointing a paw at him.

"Yeah I'm alive and this is my house, you got that punk." He said to him. Ichigo kneeled down poking his Zangetsu against its stomach.

"There's stuffing under you and I can sense spiritual pressure coming from you. So let me guess you either possessed this toy on purpose, or you accidently got into this form. So which one is it?" Ichigo asked poking him. The stuffed toy glared at him slapping the dagger away from him.

"You think your smart now, listen here my names Kon and I haunt this place now get out of my house." He shouted at him. Ichigo stood up twirling his dagger around his finger.

"You trapped yourself in a stuffed animal on accident didn't you?" Ichigo said, Kon began to cry turning away from him.

"It wasn't an accident I just wanted to hide myself so they couldn't sense me I didn't know I would be trapped in this freak of a body!" he shouted. Ichigo just shook his head, until he replayed what he just heard.

"What do you mean hide so they couldn't sense you, who are you talking about?" he asked. Kon turned to look at him, even though he was a stuffed toy he looked like he was smirking at him.

"Let me guess you're new in town right?" he said, Ichigo didn't answer him.

"And from the way you didn't freak out about me talking you know about the supernatural world." He went on to say. Ichigo grunted.

"I'm a hunter, now give me one good reason I shouldn't send your soul back to where it belongs?" he asked pointing Zangetsu at his center again.

"Ouch, that hurts listen we can help each other. I know where all the haunted places are, the hot spots spirits go, so you can use me." Kon said. Ichigo stopped poking him, so there was more than one haunted house here. He frown standing up picking up Kon at the same time as he went downstairs, his family waiting for him.

"You took too long figured you took care of it." Isshin said helping Karin unload some boxes.

"Did you know this place is covered with ghosts like this one?" Ichigo said thrusting Kon at him; he landed on the table still as a doll.

"Oh how cute." Yuzu said, until Kon jumped up before she could touch him, or worse hug him to death.

"I am not cute; I am a dangerous and a fierce killer." He said. Yuzu shrieked hiding behind her Dad while Karin stared at Kon blinking twice making sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Meet Kon, who isn't the first ghost in this town apparently what the hell is this Dad?" Ichigo asked him it was clear he was pissed, and Isshin should have known he would be once he found out.

"Yoruichi told me that more spirits have been showing up here, she was hesitant in bringing you here at first, not sure you were up to it, but I told her you were." Isshin said. Ichigo growled.

"You did this on purpose!" Ichigo shouted. Yuzu and Karin flinched at their brother's change of tone.

"Yes I did, this isn't the life I wanted for my children Ichigo. You can still hunt spirits here, and Yuzu and Karin can finish there school year at a school and not worry about moving." Isshin told his son. Ichigo just growled picking up Kon and walking out the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well that was nice, first day and he's already angry." Karin said picking up her soccer ball.

"He'll be back soon, right Dad?" Yuzu asked. Isshin just smiled telling her he was, but when it came down to his son, he didn't know what to expect.

Ichigo stormed down the street in a terrible mood, and not to mention he was carrying a stuffed animal by his side.

"This is bull crap, damn." Ichigo said leaning against a wall.

"What's your deal weren't you here to hunt a ghost, now you got hundreds to choose from." Kon was telling him.

"I don't like staying in one place too long, you wouldn't understand." Ichigo said running his hand against the blade, what he needed to do was kill something.

"Hey, is there a place around here that's haunted….kind a rich looking?" Ichigo asked. Kon just gave him an odd look.

"Sorry I never left the house much at all, don't know any." Kon said. Ichigo picked him up squeezing his head tightly.

"Then what kind of guide are you if you don't know shit?" he asked.

Ichigo sighed it didn't matter he could feel a spirit close by, he'd just take care of that one to boast his spirits up.

"Hey why do you wanna know if there are any haunted riches houses around?" Kon asked him. Ichigo's lip curled up, "Let's just say I have a score to still with one." He said if he had to stay in this town longer than he expected, bring it. In the meantime he was going to have some fun by killing any ghost's that got in his way, and soon. He was going to find that ghost that's been haunting his dreams, he gave himself a month, one month to hunt this ghost and send them straight to hell. He smirked picking up Kon as he took off in a run. This was way better than waiting around, he thought with a devilish smile on his face as he got ready for another kill, and this time he would be home early.

* * *

><p>And there you have the third chapter, well i decided to go up to 9 chapters for this story preview, i still have two other stories that need my attention, depending on how many reviews i get i might add more. So please review if you wanna get more action and don't worry Rukia will be introduced very soon, just review!<p> 


	4. Legendary Ghost

Hey guys i know i updated the last chapter way fast but i am currently taking a small break from my last two stories and trying to finish this story preview! Lol so get use to rushed updates! And enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Legendary Ghost, four<em>

Ichigo woke up in a mood, not only did he have another dream but also because today was going to be his first day in school, oh joy. He looked around his room; he decided to pick the room he found Kon in, who was currently lying on Ichigo's pillow snoring away. Ichigo had his bed up against the wall, his desk standing beside his bed. This time he was forced to unbox everything, it looked like the room was his, but he knew that deep down that he would never see this as his room. He went out the hall to the bathroom a scowl on his face as he looked over his uniform. It was a light gray blazer, and matching pants, with a white button up shirt underneath, he scowled as he grabbed his bag stepping out of his room slamming it shut behind him.

"Morning Ichigo." Yuzu greeted him; he mumbled a response heading straight to the door.

"Ichigo aren't you going to have some breakfast?" she asked him but all she got was the sound of another door slam. She frowned.

"Don't worry Yuzu, he'll come around. He's just being grumping finding out we might not be moving anytime soon pretty much got to him." Karin said. Yuzu nodded a small frown on her face.

"Karin, were you glad that we weren't going to be moving again?" she asked her twin. Karin just shrugged.

"Yeah I guess, I mean I'm not like you Yuzu I don't make friends much but it feels nice knowing we won't be on the road anytime soon." She told her. Yuzu nodded agreeing, she did feel bad about Ichigo knowing that this affected him more than anyone.

Being outside in the morning he could practically feel every spiritual pressure around him just making him feel even more pissed off. He hated this town, hated his room and the stupid stuffed animal that came with it, and he especially hated the ghost who wouldn't leave him the hell alone. He never thought he would hate anything so much and yet there he was. He scowled the entire way even when he passed through the school gate, all eyes were on him like usual.

"Whoa look, it's a new kid."

"What's with his hair is he trying to make a statement?"

"Maybe he's in a gang."

He ignored the rumors that were already spreading about him, no he was not in a gang, yes his hair was naturally orange, and he forgot another thing he hated. He hated being the new kid.

He walked down the hall ignoring half the stares his stupid classmates where giving him as he found his classroom, he didn't bother to wait in the hallway for the teacher to introduce him; he just walked right in taking an empty seat in the back. Under normal circumstances no one would dare go up to him, but unfortunately for him, he wasn't in a normal town to begin with, what with half the town's population being ghosts. So he shouldn't have been surprised when two guys came up to him, but he was.

"Hey names Keigo Asano, this here is Mizuiro Kojima did you just move here?" the kid Keigo asked him. Ichigo looked at him out of the corner of his eye, he had short brown hair with matching brown eyes, and a goofy smile plastered on his face. The other guy looked much calmer, short black hair with a small bang in between his eyes, and dark blue eyes, he smiled at him friendly but Ichigo could tell that he was giving him a fake smile.

"Whatever." Ichigo said looking away from them both. Of course this didn't bug Keigo at all.

"So where did you move from, I bit you lived in the city or somewhere cool. There aren't many things to do here, besides the amusement park, the ice skating park, the movies; we have like four malls here, not to mention six parks but only two of them are good make-out spots if you know what I mean." Keigo said wiggling his eyebrows at him. Ichigo snickered, this guy was really annoying, but he had to admit to him, he wasn't such a bad guy.

"Not much huh? Sounds like there's a lot of things you can do in this town." Ichigo said a small smile on his lips remembering the hunt he did last night.

"He's just messing with you Keigo likes to over-exaggerate things you'll get use to it." Mizuiro said pulling out his phone as he started texting.

"Oh don't mind Mizuiro under this sweet smile he's a player, do you have any sisters?" Keigo asked. Ichigo looked out the window.

"Yeah two." He said in a bored tone.

"I hope there younger then you, Mizuiro likes older women." Keigo said.

"There thirteen." Ichigo said not knowing why he was mentioning how old his sisters' were in the first place.

"Looks like you struck out Mizuiro." Keigo said slapping his buddy on his back, Mizuiro didn't even flinch.

Just then the teacher walked in calling class in order and then mentioning they had a new student where Ichigo decided to get it over with as he stood in front of the class told him his name and that was that. He never mentioned where he moved from, about his family nothing, there was never a point to that.

But he did catch the attention of a girl who sat a row away from him; she had light gray eyes, beautiful auburn hair that flowed down her back. Her bangs were clipped back with snowflake pins. When she caught Ichigo staring at her; she blushed a light pink and looked away. Ichigo of course didn't bother making eye contact with her again. He was never interested in dating out of all the times he moved he always stirred away from any girls who tried to get close to him. Once. He let someone get close to him, she opened up a lot of possibilities making him wonder if he could actually give it all up, but he couldn't and that ended that between them both permanently. Class came and went it wasn't until lunch that Ichigo wanted to find a quiet place to relax on his own, too bad for him Keigo and Mizuiro tagged right after him. The three of them sat under a tree outside, it looked like it was where most of the students in his class hung out with, because a few feet away stood the girl with gray eyes with another girl. He also saw another kid from his class he had glasses, and dark black hair that looked blue under the sun's rays, he was sitting on a bench reading a book.

"Do you like reading manga Ichigo, I got this new book about a girl who hunts down ghost's its cool." Keigo said. Mizuiro rolled his eyes.

"He only thinks it's cool because she doesn't wear a lot of clothes, besides why read a ghost story when we have the real thing here." Mizuiro said. Now this caught Ichigo's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Keigo just shrugged not bothering to talk about it first and since Mizuiro was the one who brought it, he sighed.

"Nothing, just that there's a house over by the hills that's been there since ages, it was owned by a important family, but it was later abounded after a tragedy struck." He explained. Now Ichigo was interested 100%, he didn't care how nice of a pal he had to be with these guys, he wanted information about this house, now.

"So what, you guys believe in ghost stories?" Ichigo asked with a smirk playing it out. Keigo laughed nervously running his hand behind his neck.

"Hey, you're new but this is a legendary ghost we're talking about. She's killed so many people, the town's lost track about it." Keigo said. Ichigo nodded, he wanted a name.

"So it's a girl. What's her name?" he asked but neither of the guys answered him; in fact a sweet voice coming up in front of him was the one who gave him what he wanted to hear.

"They call her Rukia, Rukia dressed in blood." She told him softly.

Ichigo looked up seeing those light gray eyes of hers staring back at him but he wasn't thinking about her, no he was thinking about the name she had just given him. Rukia….could she be the ghost who's been haunting his dreams? There was only one way to find out, but first things first he had to call Yoruichi to confirm about this kill, and also figure out where this haunted house was. Looking at the shy girl in front of him, he just got an idea of how he was going to find it.

"Yo, I'm Ichigo what's your name?" he asked giving her his most charming smile that he could master, she blushed.

"Orihime Inoue." She told him softly. Ichigo just kept that smile on his face.

"That's a cute name, it suits you." He said, bringing Orihime to blush twice as more. Ichigo couldn't help feel that this girl would lead him to his next hunt.

"So Orihime, my friends here tell me there's not much to do around here you seem like the type of person who knows where all the great spots are." Ichigo went on to say. Orihime smiled softly.

"Well there is this new yogurt place that just opened, me and my friend Tatsuki were going there tomorrow after school, would you guys like to join us?" she asked them. Ichigo made sure not drop his smile, he wanted to go there tonight, but it didn't matter. This haunted house may or may not be the place he was searching for he could wait another day to find it.

"Sure, what do you say guys?" Ichigo asked them.

"I'm in." Keigo said.

"Sorry I have plans, maybe next time." Mizuiro said. Ichigo just shrugged smiling at the girl in front of him again.

"Okay, it's date." He said, and with that he gave her a wink that would have made any girl swoon, but instead he got Orihime to turn bright red her face almost matched her hair color.

"Okay, see you later Kurosaki-kun." She said giving him a wave before returning back to her friend who was waiting for her. Ichigo just smiled; as long as he was here maybe he could have some fun since his dad was forcing him to live here.

"I can't believe you got Orihime the hottest girl in our class to go out with you!" Keigo exclaimed. Ichigo just shrugged looking and feeling bored now that his information left him.

"Yeah well she is cute." Was all he said, and it was true, Orihime was an attractive girl, with all the right curves but he could tell she was a bit bubbly in the head, and that wasn't his type. Nope, his type was a girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind, had a strong and stubborn side to her but she also had a soft and fragile set to her. He knew what he was describing wasn't real not once had he met a girl like that, but what did he care it wasn't like he was looking to start dating now. He only asked Orihime out to figure about his next target, just thinking about her made something in his chest flare up. Rukia, he couldn't help wonder why they called her that, Rukia dressed in blood. Oh well he'd find that out tomorrow night. After he got home he went straight to his room, and dialed Yoruichi she answered on the third ring.

"I take it you got the good news?" she told him skipping a greeting all together. Ichigo scowled.

"Yeah about that, thanks for letting me know that I'd be staying here longer than I expected looks like you can skip all the birthday presents from here on out." He told her sarcastically. Yoruichi just laughed.

"I'm doing this for your own good Ichigo, now what did you want besides to chew my head out?" she asked. Ichigo just scowled as he jumped on his head.

"I want to know about a ghost here in town, I want to take the hunt." He told her. Yoruichi was silent on the other end of the line.

"Well that all depends on the hunt." She told him. Ichigo snorted.

"Some kids from my school brought it up, just made me curious." He said suddenly feeling bashful at the mention of Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Oh, you made some friends I'm very proud of you Ichigo coming out of your shell." Yoruichi teased him. Ichigo scowled deeper.

"Shut up, do you wanna hear it or what?" he asked.

"Fine, did you get a name?" she asked. Ichigo couldn't help smirk; of he got a name all right.

"Rukia, Rukia dressed in blood." He said, no matter how many times he's said it or thought about it, it still left a chill run down his spine. On the other end of the line Yoruichi was quiet, dead quiet.

"Hey are you still there?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo." She finally answered him, and he did not like that tone of hers one bit.

"No way, you are not telling me to back off of this hunt." He practically shouted through the phone, but Yoruichi didn't flinch one bit.

"I am, this is way more than you can handle Ichigo. I need you to stay away from that place, do you know where it's at?" she asked. He knew he could have lied to her and tell her he did, but since she was telling him not to do the case, she might involve his Dad, and they both knew it was really Isshin Kurosaki who ran the hunts, not Yoruichi.

"No, I told you I just heard about it." He said.

"Good. I won't tell you anything about it, just leave it alone Ichigo." She told him, and with that said she hung up. Ichigo stared at his phone, what the hell just happened here? For the first time in ages Yoruichi told him no on a hunt. He closed his phone, if Yoruichi said no that meant this job was much more interesting then he imagined. He couldn't help smirk as he placed his arms behind his neck as he lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He didn't care what he just told Yoruichi, he was not giving up he was close, he could feel it now. Rukia, he'd get to meet her real soon.

* * *

><p>And there you have it the mention of Rukia! But she's not showing up anytime soon, lol just kidding she'll be showing her appearance fairly soon, just review to find out what happens next!<p> 


	5. Going on a Date

Hey everyone sorry it took so long i had a very long and horrible weekend, but i'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews i know what you mean the suspense is also killing me, when is Rukia showing up! Only one way to find out, and that's to read the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Going on a Date, Five<em>

That morning Ichigo woke up in good mood, it wasn't because today was the day he was going to go on that date with that bubbly girl whose name already escaped him. There were two reasons he was in such a good mood the first was because tonight was the night he would meet the legendary Rukia, and the second reason he stopped dreaming of the haunted house. He smiled, if he didn't get any nightmares then that meant he had the right house, and that Rukia was the one who had been haunting his dreams.

'I found you, told you I would I can't wait to stick my Zangetsu on you.' He thought darkly thinking of ways to torment the little ghost who tormented him for the past two months.

When he walked down stairs he was greet by his Dad under normal circumstances Isshin would be throwing either a punch or a kick at his son, but this morning was different.

"Are you going to move or what?" Ichigo snapped at him. Isshin just smiled at his son's attitude.

"Just wondering if you were by any chance going to try and locate a ghost that you're not suppose to?" his dad said. Ichigo rolled his eyes of course Yoruichi would call his Dad; he was so going to pay her back for this.

"I'm not, besides I don't know where it is, and no one is willing to talk about her." Ichigo said. Of course he could have said her name to his Dad, but he didn't. He was the only one who could say her name, and he didn't want his Dad to know.

"That never stopped you before." His dad said. Ichigo just scowled.

"No I won't go looking for her, besides I heard of another hunt close by it's at a closed hospital might check it out later this week." Ichigo said moving to the door.

"Why not tonight?" his Dad asked suspiciously. Ichigo frowned.

"I have plans." He said. Isshin placed a firm grip on his son's shoulder a vein suddenly popping out of Ichigo's forehead; he couldn't believe he was going to say this.

"It's a date Dad; I met a girl and asked her to show me around the town." Ichigo said. Right when he said it Yuzu came out holding out a pan with sausages her mouth hanging open along with Karin who was walking from the living playing with her soccer ball, but let drop to the ground when Ichigo mentioned the word 'date' and 'girl' in the same sentence.

"That's my boy!" Isshin exclaimed picking his son up in a bear hug, Ichigo grunted feeling his chest tighten and his air support cutting down.

"Ichigo has a girlfriend this is great we have to celebrate!" Yuzu said happily. Karin just snorted.

"It's a just a date Yuzu, it's not like he's serious not like he was when he dated Senna." Karin went on to say only to gasp out at what she said without thinking. Ichigo's hair was covering his eyes as he pushed his Dad from him.

"I'm leaving." He said moving pass them all heading out the door.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry." Karin said but it was hopeless, he was already gone a huge _bang!_ Followed making her wince, she should have known it was too soon to say her name.

"It's okay Karin he's not mad at you." Isshin said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, but that still didn't make her feel better.

"I would have done the same thing; it's nice to know Ichigo is moving on, don't worry about it." Yuzu told her sister. Karin smiled softly nodding her head, the scene catching Isshin to burst into tears.

"Darling are dear daughters have grown so much there now grown women!" Isshin exclaimed throwing himself against a huge poster of his late wife Misaki.

"Will you stop doing that, and get the poster of Mom off the wall your disgracing her death you old man!" Karin shouted. Yuzu just giggled; at least Karin was back to normal.

Ichigo stood silently behind an alleyway, he was trying so hard not to lose control of his emotions, he knew she didn't mean it. Karin accidently let it slip believing that he was over her, Senna.

Ichigo shook his head, there was no point in thinking about her, she was back home living her normal life while he was here, trying to locate another ghost to kill. That was his job at the moment, and right after he found where the haunted house was, he was going to have some fun; all thoughts of Senna would evaporate, like they always did.

Ichigo went on to school a smirk played out on his lips when he passed the gates, tonight he was going out with Orihime, learn about the ghost, and kill her.

'That'll get you to mess with me, Rukia." Ichigo thought. He didn't know though, but the moment he thought her name Ichigo's lips had curled up into a smile.

"Someone looks happy today is it because of your hot date?" Keigo asked right when Ichigo took his seat.

"It's not a date not since you're going to be there, and her friend." Ichigo grunted out. Keigo made a snorting sound under his breath.

"You're talking about Tatsuki Arisawa; she's tough almost more guy then a girl." Keigo said shivering making his point that Tatsuki was not to be messed with, but like Ichigo cared, he was just using her friend to get his own fun, all in all, it wasn't like he had to like these people, just tolerate them.

"Don't really care about her; you can have her if you want." Ichigo said lazily playing with his pencil in his hand.

"Gross, I rather have my moment with Orihime." Keigo said a small smile on his face, Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up already." He said turning his head to the side, also seeing someone watching him, it was the same kid from yesterday who sat by them reading a book. Ichigo frowned, he didn't know his name and it was about time he did.

"Yo, who's the four eyed over there?" Ichigo said under his breath. Keigo was too busy daydreaming about Orihime he didn't hear him, but Mizuiro did.

"That's Uryu Ishida; he's really smart keeps to himself though. His Dad owns the local hospital." He said. Ichigo didn't say anything as he just stared at him Ishida huh? There was something off with the guy he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey you guys lied to me." Ichigo said out of the blue. Both Keigo and Mizuiro looked at him confused.

"You guys talked about this haunted place but I couldn't find anything online, you guys must have been trying to impress me when you didn't have to." Ichigo said shrugging it off. Keigo laughed nervously.

"We didn't lie to you Ichigo…besides you wouldn't find it online Rukia isn't that popular as it seems." Keigo said. Ichigo's eyes flared at the mention of Rukia coming from Keigo's mouth if he was friends with the guy he would have punched him, but he kept his cool.

"So what, it's just some sort of town legend? What did she do?" he asked. Again he watched as the two of them exchanged a look and then look away this time there eyes landed on Orihime Inoue who walked in with a cheerful expression, she blushed waving at Ichigo who gave her his most charming smile.

"Let's just say there are some ghost stories we don't talk about around here." Mizuiro said, Keigo nodding his head. Ichigo frowned trying not to show his frustration why wouldn't any one talk about Rukia? How the hell was he going to find out her location, he tried not to show how pissed he was getting then his cover would be blown, no he'll just have to wait until his date with Orihime.

Nine long hours later, school was finally over Ichigo couldn't help let out a sigh of relief finally after tapping his pencil he was done with this shit, now it was time for the fun to begin.

"Kurosaki-Kun are you all set?" Orihime asked him waiting for him by the door with Keigo.

"Yeah, just let me get my things together." He said.

"Okay I'm going to go get Tatsuki." Orihime said disappearing followed by a too interested Keigo who decided to accompany her. Ichigo stood up grabbing his bag ready to follow when someone blocked his path. Ishida stood in front of him, the reflection of light causing Ichigo to blink a few times.

"You're in my way." Ichigo growled annoyingly he didn't have time for some smart kid to get in his way with finding out about Rukia, but Ishida didn't move, instead he gave him a long look before stepping to the side.

"I apologize Kurosaki." Ishida said politely, Ichigo just grunted as he took a step forward ready to walk past him, but Ishida stopped him…by saying her name.

"I hear you're interested about our Rukia." He said. Ichigo stopped his eyes hard as they focused on the guy in front of him.

"I thought no one liked talking about her isn't she cursed?" Ichigo said smirking at him. Ishida snorted turning away from him adjusting his glasses.

"Only if you visit her house, you take a step inside and you won't come out alive, just a fair warning to you." Ishida said. Before Ichigo could ask if that was a threat Ishida turned around so quick he was gone before Ichigo could even open his mouth. What the hell just happened? Did Ishida just threaten him to stay away from Rukia? He shook his head he wasn't going to give up; he was going to search for Rukia, and once he did. She was going to be his.

Ichigo sat next to Orihime who was smiling happily not even noticing the scowl on Ichigo's face, or the drooling look Keigo was having sitting next to Tatsuki, she had long black hair that flowed down to her back, except for the top of her head that was spiked up her dark eyes were glaring at Ichigo the entire time when Orihime introduced them. Right at the moment they were at the new yogurt place Orihime had talked about. Ichigo who really didn't like sweets just ordered a hot tea while Tatsuki got strawberry yogurt mixed in with some wild berry, and Keigo who got orange yogurt. Orihime on the other hand mixed hers with some mint yogurt, pecan yogurt, coffee, lemon, and topped it with coco and cherry and also caramel fudge. Ichigo couldn't even look at it without his stomach turning.

"So Ichigo was it, what brings you to Karakura?" Tatsuki asked her eyes narrowing at him. Ichigo tried not to roll his eyes it was clear she was being protective over her friend Orihime— which she should since Ichigo really was interested in the girl, he was just using her to get what he wanted, and at the moment no one was talking, yet.

"My Dad's a doctor he wanted to open his own clinic so here we are." Ichigo said taking a sip from his cup.

"We? Like your family?" she asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Just my sisters, and all man." He said, he dropped his left hand turning it into a fist knowing what was going to come next.

"What about your mom?" she asked. Ah, there it was the question everyone always asked him whenever he never mentioned her.

"She's no longer with us." He said his face hard challenging her to ask why, but she didn't. Tatsuki dropped her gaze a slight blush popping on her cheeks, her eyes feeling guilty for interrogating him and she should feel guilty, she had no right asking him about that.

"So. What else do you guys do for fun?" Ichigo asked.

"There's not much like I said, I heard there going to host some reality TV show soon, maybe it'll liven things up." Keigo said. Tatsuki snorted.

"Like we need that, this town is fine the way it is. Quiet, peaceful we don't need a damn show to ruin that." She said. Keigo shrugged, clearly he was trying to impress Tatsuki but it wasn't working out too well for him. Ichigo tried not to smile so much for Keigo not liking her the scene in front of him was just too funny that he failed cracking his lips to turn up slightly. Out of the corner of her eyes Orihime watched as Tatsuki and Keigo continued to argue about whether the town needed excitement, Ichigo watching them with a smile on his lips, when she met him the other day in class, he had a scowl on his face. She knew that he kept his guard up a lot and the mention of his mom was very personal. She hoped he could be able to talk about it with her…

"Well what do we got here?" a voice said from behind them. They all turned seeing three guys standing over them, the one who spoke had a smirk on his face.

"Tatsuki, funny that you're here never thought you would cheat on me with these losers." The guy said, he had dark red hair pulled back by a black headband; he was wearing a black V-neck shirt a black jacket over it with black jeans, and biker boots. His other friends where dressed the same, one was blond and pale resembling a zombie while the other had black spiky hair, a frown on his guarded face and not to mention 69 tattoo on his cheek.

"Renji, I told you it's over between us. Go away." Tatsuki said looking the other way. Orihime looked nervous watching the scene in front of her, but not Ichigo. He played it cool.

"Come on Tatsuki don't be such a bitch." Renji said. Tatsuki glared at him.

"That's why I ended it you asshole, now fuck off." She warned him. Renji just laughed shaking his head.

"Fine we're leaving, just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come to this party with us. See Kira and Hisagi here know a guy wanna join us?" Renji asked leaning close to Tatsuki.

"In your dreams." She said. Kira snickered.

"Come on…it's of the old dirt road." He said. Tatsuki's eyes harden, while Orihime dropped her spoon, Ichigo knew something had changed, but what?

"Let me guess, your hosting the party at her place." Tatsuki's eyes narrowing.

"No way…just close." Kira said a slight smirk on his pale lips. Ichigo couldn't help it anymore.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" he finally asked. All eyes went to him.

"Well looks like we got a new guy, what's your name?" Renji asked him, or rather demanded. Ichigo tried not to punch the guy in the face as he answered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said through gritted teeth, Renji and his crew laughed.

"What kind of name is that?" Renji said shaking his while Ichigo just glared at him.

"So Kurosaki since your knew, it's only right we give you the grand tour." Hisagi said, he looked at Renji and Kira who both nodded each wearing a smirk on their lips. Ichigo couldn't help smirk back, he knew what they were talking about, looks like he was no longer going to need Orihime anymore, not when he had these assholes to lead him to it.

"Sure, what do you guys have in mind?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms together. He didn't see the looks the others were giving him, or feel the kick from under the table clearly from Tatsuki. Instead he watched as Renji smirked leveling into Ichigo's face, a smile on his face.

"Are you afraid of ghosts, Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked him. Ichigo couldn't stop his lips from curling up.

"Terrified." He said, and he knew he was in.

"Then we know a place that's to die for."

* * *

><p>And there you have it, next chapter will be out soon along with Rukia's appearance! Also to WAWA yay someone who's heard of Anna dressed in blood! And to answer your question the only spoiler i'll use from the book is Anna's appearance to my story, it's going to be some what the same with how i'll introduce Rukia almost but not quite, but other then that everything will be different!<p>

Also thanks to IchigoMoonCutter, zero09q, and falconrukichi for taking the time in reading this story you guys rock, please keep it up and review!


	6. House Party

Yay another chapter! Lol thanks for the reviews i wrote this in a rush cause i wanted to hurry this up, took me less then two hours but it's here! Please enjoy hehe your goign to love this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>House Party, Six<em>

Ichigo smirked the entire ride, he was ignoring Keigo and Orihime's nervous glances at him, and Tatsuki's glare, he didn't care he was going to see his new prey soon, with the help of these three assholes who believed Ichigo would be scared of this haunted place, boy where they going to be surprised. Too bad Ichigo didn't have his Zangetsu with him but it didn't matter he was only here to find out where the house was, and come back later tonight to finish her up.

"So, carrot top just letting you know this right here isn't some joke. This is real." Renji was telling him, they were in a small black car; Hisagi was driving with Renji up front while the others were cramped up in the back. Orihime was sitting on Ichigo's lap while Tatsuki was on Keigo, making him feel like the luckiest guy on the planet at the moment. The other guy who Ichigo forgot already sat by the window not saying a word, Ichigo wondered if the guy was just completely stoned or that was his normal personality, but he didn't care now he was going to get some answers.

"Your saying you guys aren't going to play a prank on the new guy in town by not taking him to a haunted house? Original." Ichigo said a slight smirk on his lips. Renji turned his eyes narrowing for a second, but then staring at him with an amused look on his face.

"Oh, this place is haunted see legend goes back about sixty years ago maybe even longer no one knows. See Rukia was rich, like an heiress I guess she lived up this hill with her parents who ran this huge company that pretty much has grown now." Renji went on to say. Tatsuki snorted.

"It's a miracle you can remember some ghost story and still fail out of school." She said. Renji flipped her off.

"Oh then Tatsuki, you finish telling carrot top about our little Rukia." Renji grunted angrily turning his head to the other side, it was clear he was pouting.

"Fine. So like this bamboo idiot said Rukia was an heiress her family was rich and pretty much owned the town, until her Dad invested some money he shouldn't have and ended up losing it all." Tatsuki said. Ichigo frowned.

"So what does this have to do with the house being haunted?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm getting there, well Rukia's dad had a business partner and unlike his friend he didn't invest anything so he promised to help him out on one condition." Tatsuki said. Ichigo pushed his lips together he understood now.

"Let me guess, he wanted Rukia." He said. Tatsuki nodded a deep frown on her face.

"Yeah, of course the Dad was desperate so he agreed they were engaged but Rukia didn't want to marry the guy for starters he was twice her age, and she didn't love him. So the day of their engagement party lots of people went to celebrate, Rukia disappeared around the middle of it, and when it was time for the toast. She wasn't there, so they start looking for her, and eventually they find her in her room…dead." Tatsuki said softly. Ichigo couldn't help the solemn looks from the three people in the backseat not including Kira who just looked bored.

"She killed herself, she was wearing a pale white dress covered in blood and in her hand was the knife she used to cut her wrists there was also a stab wound in her chest as if she couldn't suffer anymore and stabbed herself in the heart her parents were devastated, and felt like they had lost their money and now there daughter." Tatsuki went on to say, but it wasn't finished Ichigo could tell.

"Too bad for Rukia her death had caused more problems, she had a younger sister you see and since her Dad was still desperate he offered his other daughter to his friend, and this time it was set. They watched the second daughter like a hawk making sure she didn't do the same thing like her older sister. One night they went out to dinner as a family, the business partner went to the house no one knows why he went there, but when the family arrived they found him dead, brutally killed he was also holding a white fabric in his hand almost similar to Rukia's dress." She finished.

"And so Rukia's first kill and legacy began some say she did it because she didn't want her sister to marry so young, or she hated her parents for forcing her sister to do something either way Rukia was born that night and since then anyone who enters the house dies a painful and horrible death." Renji said throwing his head back to laugh followed by Hisagi and Kira.

"It's not funny." Orihime spoke out softly causing Ichigo to realize that the girl on his lap was shaking slightly.

"She killed herself not wanting to live being forced to marry someone she did not love, and then her sister also having the same fate as her own. It all sounds so tragic in the end." Orihime said. Hisagi drove slowly up the dirt hill; Ichigo not only listened to the story of Rukia but also was looking around his surroundings so he could come back here later in the night so far it was all easy.

"So you feel sorry for her, she's nothing but a killer Inoue I would have thought you would hate her instead of sympathizing with her." Kira spoke for the first time since getting in the car, everyone tensed at his words even Orihime whose wide gray eyes looked ready to cry.

"Just shut up man." Keigo snapped elbowing Kira who just snorted.

"I'm just saying what it is, I mean if someone I knew was killed by this killer ghost I wouldn't feel sorry for her I'd want revenge. What do you think Kurosaki would you feel bad for a murdering ghost?" Kira asked. Ichigo frowned being brought in, but Kira did have a point. Sort of.

"Depends…did the ghost know what they were doing when they killed the victim, or was it just instant reflex." Ichigo said. He wasn't going to mention that he's had countless experiences with ghost's who killed because they couldn't help themselves it was just part of their nature. In this case Rukia killed herself and then killed her ex-fiancée did she do it out of blind revenge, or out of love for her sister?

Ichigo really didn't give a rats ass whether Rukia was innocent, she was still a loose spirit who needed to be stopped, and it was his job as a hunter to send her on her way to where ever it is she belonged.

"Looks like this just got a whole lot interesting." Kira whispered softly. Ichigo felt Orihime flinch; he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked her. Orihime nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry I must be heavy." She whispered, Ichigo actually laughed shaking his head.

"Compared to my old man this is nothing." He said with a smile, Orihime felt something in her flip, seeing Ichigo smile at her without the hardness in his eyes or the scowl he had made her realize that he was quite handsome, and under the mask he wore he was someone who was once hurt in the past and hadn't moved on from it. Maybe he would tell her the closer they got to know each other more.

"Where here." Hisagi said stopping the car. Ichigo looked over Orihime's shoulder, and he felt something inside him snap. He opened the door pushing Orihime out the door, he caught her before she fell to the ground but the entire time his eyes were on the house in front of him. It was huge, a mansion perfectly made to fit close to the whole town, it used to be white but after years it was now a sad and ugly gray, the porch looked old as if it would give under their weight but Ichigo knew from countless experience that it wouldn't. This was it, the place from his dreams, down to the sakura tree that he could make out from the side of the house, closed behind a black gate.

"Doesn't look like it belonged to a powerful family now does it; it's just a piece of rubbish." Renji said closing the door as he stood in front of the car crossing his arms together. Orihime stood as far back from the house, and neither Keigo nor Tatsuki made any move to get out of the car, but Kira on the other hand smirked as he made his way up the porch steps.

"Kira what the hell do you think you're doing?" Hisagi asked his friend, who just waved him off as his foot made contact with the first step. Ichigo sensed it then; he didn't need his Zangetsu to know that Rukia was inside, and that she knew someone was on her property.

"Relax, she only kills those who go inside doesn't she? And I'm not stupid enough to go in there but I think Kurosaki might." Kira said. Ichigo glared at him, this was a challenge and he had no clue what this idiot wanted from him, but he wasn't going to back down. So he did the only manly thing he could do, he took a step forward only to have Orihime stop him.

"Wait Kurosaki-kun, it's too dangerous she really will kill you." Orihime said desperately. Ichigo frowned.

"She's not real Orihime." Ichigo said untangling his hand from hers as he joined Kira on the step, Orihime frowned sadly, Ichigo had lied to her, she could see it in his eyes the glint when challenged by Kira, and then the anger of her trying to stop him, why did Ichigo want to go in there so badly?

Ichigo and Kira stood on the front porch in front of the wooden doors, but neither one of them made a move to go in.

"You two are idiots get away from there!" Tatsuki shouted from the car, the window down. Ichigo could also make out Keigo's hysterics saying they should just leave, but Ichigo was so close in seeing her there was no way he was backing down now, but what was Kira's excuse?

"Renji, something's not right Kira doesn't seem like himself we should go get him out of there." Hisagi said. Renji nodded as he stood up they both made their way towards where Ichigo and Kira stood.

"Hey Kira let's go we still have that party to attend anyways." Renji said.

What happened next surprised Ichigo more than the other's Kira began to laugh and not that happy laugh, or what's so funny laugh. No, it was that creepy hysterics that made Ichigo and Renji shiver both sensing something was defiantly wrong here.

"Where not going anywhere." Kira said he turned his head slightly, his long blond bang covering half his face revealing his pale blue eye to be glowing.

"Oh shit, Kira what the fuck?" Hisagi said trying to get close to his friend only to have Kira take a hold of his arm, and threw him, Hisagi screamed as he landed on the roof of his car. Both Tatsuki and Keigo shouted as they both crawled out of the car, Ichigo cursed under his breath as he crouched ready for action. Kira was possessed and it wasn't by just a spirit at all. No, whoever was possessing Kira was an experienced astral projector.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you've met your match." Kira said his voice coming out dark, and demonic.

"We'll see about that." Ichigo said as he was ready to punch the guy when Renji interfered.

"That's still Kira, don't fucking hurt him!" Renji screamed blocking Ichigo, his back was turn so he couldn't see Kira pulling out a knife, but Ichigo did.

"Move dammit!" he screamed as he pushed Renji the knife grazing him on his left side, Renji yelled as he fell down, Orihime shouted as she tried to run to them, but Tatsuki was holding her back while Keigo was trying to call the cops but couldn't find reception.

"Now, it's you turn Kurosaki, our little Rukia will kill you, and then I'll kill your little friends." Kira said, and then kicked Ichigo right in the gut knocking him out for a second. Ichigo groaned as he felt someone pick him up by his feet, his back was on the wooden porch which then changed to smooth marble. When he finally opened his eyes he blinked, and then sat up, only to have his head killing him from when he landed on the ground. He was in the house and the house was vibrating now. He tried to sit up but found that he couldn't, he turned to the side spitting out blood as he coughed, and he could also hear Kira's hysterics close by. He looked up seeing Kira watching him from outside the window that over looked the living room.

"I'm going to enjoy watching this." Kira said. In the background he could make out Orihime and Tatsuki's shouts, He had to get up, if he didn't Kira was going to kill them all, and once whoever was possessing him no longer needed him, Kira would also die. Ichigo began to crawl to the window, his throat felt like it was on fire, and his head kept pounding when his hands came in contact with wood along with glass.

"Who are you…why are you possessing Kira?" Ichigo demanded. Kira just laughed, the bangs under his eyes were slowly turning dark, and the possessor was reaching his limit.

"Call it a body loan, I wanted to welcome you Ichigo Kurosaki the great ghost hunter but it ends here." Kira said, and then broke out into a creepy smile.

"Ah, here she comes now." He said softly, and he felt it. Ichigo slowly turned around his entire body facing the stairs that led to the second floor, it was curved circular, and he could see it now, the railing was slowly dripping blood. Ichigo didn't move, he was frozen in place as he sat there on his knees watching the scene unfold in front of him.

She appeared out of thin air, slowly walking down the stairs, the description Tatsuki gave him was nothing like he imagined her pale creamy skin looked so smooth close to ivory, her long black hair didn't move as she took the stairs one at a time, the bottom hem of her pale white dress moved. Her hand was also on the railing, and he could make out the scarring on her wrist from someone who had taken a knife to escape her life by slicing it through. When she reached the bottom, he had a perfect view of her now, she was in a short white dress that flowed close to her knees, it was strapless except for the thin straps on her small delicate shoulders, she was petite almost childlike, and she looked more like a porcelain doll then a ghost ready for her next kill, when her bare feet touched the floor Ichigo found her walking slowly towards him, along with her appearance changing, her wrists were now bleeding slowly leaving behind droplets, there was also a long trail of blood trailing from her chest down to her white dress, the same spot where she stabbed herself in the heart in the end, and then there she stood, right in front of him. Ichigo couldn't move, couldn't speak or do anything for the matter. Rukia was standing in front of him, he knew that if he stood up he would be taller than her, but he couldn't find his feet.

This was the first time he's ever been in the presence of a ghost and had no clue what to do, he knew she was going to kill him if he didn't act now, but he couldn't move, his eyes landed on Rukia's pale face.

She had a small bang in the center of her face bringing out her features even more, her cheekbones, and the intensity of her violet eyes as they stared at Ichigo. This was it, he was going to die…and it didn't bother him.

"Rukia." Ichigo whispered softly, her name sounding more like a caress then a plea to not kill him. Then she began to change right in front of him, she began to bleed more, and when she threw her head back, she let out a scream almost resembling a banshee, and when she looked at Ichigo again her violet eyes were gone replaced by two dark black empty holes. This was it; this beautiful demoness was going to kill him now Ichigo closed his eyes ready for her to end his life….

But she didn't, instead something else entirely happened. Rukia screamed loudly Ichigo opened his eyes just in time for him to see Rukia move pass him as she threw her arm through the window pulling Kira inside her small hands clenched around his shirt, and without a second thought, before Kira could even scream, she ripped off his head.

* * *

><p>AWW! Rukia is finally here in the story! !<p>

Now who feels bad hearing Rukia's story i know i did when i was writing it and i hope you guys liked her entrence i tried not making it too bloody.

Poor Kira not only did he lose his mind, but also his head, wondering who possessed his body? Review to find out!


	7. Dressed in Blood

Hey everyone! Glad you guys enjoyed Rukia's entrence i know it was about time she showed up! lol well this chapter is really short i justed wanted to show Ichigo&Rukia's relationship a bit.

And also to Wawa don't worry i am so changing it up with the characters in anna and in bleach nothing will be the same! lol please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Dressed in Blood, Seven<em>

Ichigo watched as Kira's body landed with a thud to the ground, Rukia was still holding his head in her hands; she stared at it for a moment before also dropping it to the ground, making the same noise. Ichigo looked from the body with no head, to the head with no body, Kira's expression was one that Ichigo will never be able to forget it was one of pure horror his mouth still open, and his eyes were staring at him huge, and scared pleading with him, but there was nothing to plea about Kira was dead, another victim of Rukia who was now slowly walking back to where Ichigo still sat not moving, was she going to kill him next? Could he fight her back, did he even want to? So many questions went through his mind, but none of them registered what happened next.

"Go." She told him. Ichigo blinked believing it was the blow to his head that made him think she told him to go, but it's wasn't. Rukia was actually letting him go, but why?

"You…" Ichigo was about to say but then he double over puking his guts out. Before he could ask her why she was letting him go, the front door burst opened and a pair of hands took hold of his shoulders bringing him out. The last thing Ichigo saw was Rukia standing over Kira's body staring after him, her pale violet eyes were back, and the look she was giving him was one of pure sadness and regret, and then he passed out.

Elsewhere they frowned as they let out a deep breath he had gotten Kira killed and didn't at all feel remorse for it he wondered if that was even part of the plan in the first place?

"What happened?" his partner asked from behind him. He sighed.

"She killed the wrong man." He said. His partner screamed grabbing a lamp as he threw it across the room shattering into pieces.

"That bitch, what happened to the hunter?" he demanded.

"Someone got him out, but it didn't seem like she was going to kill him I believe this is the first." He frowned rubbing his chin back and forth thinking this through, he admitted he wanted Ichigo Kurosaki killed, and he wanted Rukia to go straight to hell for what she did, but what could he do?

"Leave it alone, we already got someone killed not that we haven't had Rukia kill people we didn't want around anymore. She let him go for a reason just watch their moves and then we'll act." He told him, the other man watched as his partner walked away.

"He's planning something, I wouldn't want to be in there shoes Ichigo Kurosaki and young Rukia." He said a menacing smile on his lips.

Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes blinking them a couple of times, where was he? He looked around and realized he was on the floor, in the mansion.

"Great another dream." Ichigo said as he got up, good thing about dreaming he wasn't in any pain at all from where Kira kicked him, but that still didn't change the image he had of Rukia ripping his head apart from his body. She was a wild one, she walked down the stairs in a graceful manor acting the role of the heiress that she once was, but right when she saw him hurt, she changed into the dark demoness that she was, she became more beautiful then she already was, and yet he found her more interesting than before, and all he wanted was to find her and ask her why she let him go in the first place?

"Hey are you in here, I thought you weren't going to haunt my dreams anymore?" he shouted around the house but all he got was the eerie silence.

"You might as well show yourself or do something I'm just going to come over your place later tonight." He said, but again he got nothing. He frowned what was the point in coming into his dreams when she wasn't even going to show herself in the first place, this was just a waste he might as well wake up.

_'Wait.' _She said softly to him. Ichigo looked around and there she was again at the top of the stairs looking lovelier and deadly than ever, her dressed was still covered in blood that slowly trailed down the hem. Her violet eyes gazed down into Ichigo's brown eyes.

"About time you showed yourself…Rukia." Ichigo said. Rukia didn't say anything else instead she stood there her hands on the rail as she just looked at him.

_'You actually came, funny I didn't think you'd come.' _She said a slight smirk on her pale lips. Ichigo just grunted making him scowl as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well I didn't expect to find you this fast, and almost get killed in the process." Ichigo went on to say remembering Kira leaving him so that Rukia could kill him.

"The name suits you, you know." Ichigo told her. Rukia blinked a couple of times, and then began to laugh throwing her head back.

_'Your weird, you treat this as a game I haunt your dreams so you can find me and kill me and when the time comes you don't. And now that I'm back in your dreams you compliment me on the name I've been given, I don't know whether to think it smart or plain stupid.'_ She went on to say. Ichigo blinked; did she just call him stupid?

"I am not stupid!" he shouted angrily. Again, this made Rukia laugh.

_'What do you want Ichigo? Do you want to know why I didn't kill you and why I killed your friend or what possessed your friend to attack you?' _she said. Ichigo frowned.

"So you know about the possessing." Ichigo said. Rukia moved to the side her hem moving dropping blood on the floor at the same time.

_'He wasn't the first, to come here possessed by some other being. That's why I called you here Ichigo I need you to kill me so that whoever is sending these bodies to me won't use me as their own puppet.'_ She said. Ichigo's eyes went wide, and then they narrowed.

"Looks like your using me like those jerks are using you. I'm not your puppet either Rukia." Ichigo said. Rukia glanced at him and then looked around her house.

_'I've been trapped in this place for sixty years going to be sixty-one, two weeks from today. I am tired, and wish to free myself. So kill me, I'll just be another ghost on your list after all.' _she said, even if this was a dream, he could still make out the sad tone from her voice.

"You sound like a spoiled brat maybe the rumors where true you're just a selfish princess who killed herself as a last resort not to get tied down in a loveless marriage." Ichigo said. Rukia's eyes flashed and he watched as they turned to just two empty black holes.

_'You know nothing of my death! No one knows_ _maybe I underestimated you after all.' _she said. Ichigo watched as she gripped the railing and blood began to pour down, it was a waterfall of blood that fell below he took a step back but it was useless he was already standing under a puddle of blood. What was she trying to do drown him?

"Hey! What the hell is the big deal?" Ichigo shouted.

_'I don't need you, go away leave me alone!' _she shouted out at him. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he tried to move, but it was too late the blood was taking a hold of him bringing him under, all he saw was the image of Rukia, watching him with her dark empty eyes staring at him with sadness, dressed in blood.

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed.

* * *

><p>And there it is, next chapter will be much longer and much more better! Please review!<p> 


	8. Holy Shit

Hey everyone i am SORRY for this long-ass disappearance of mine i didn't mean to wait so long to update. Let me explain my horrible March Madness. 1st. I get sick not horrible as dying sick, it was just a cold but i am also anemic so it wasn't good for me especially when i kept going to work. 2nd. School was terrible and i am so behind that i might take summer classes, not good.

So you can say this was not my month, coughing, tears, working trying to keep distracted, not to mention trying to write but not finding my muse. it was terrible!

But i'm back 100% better! No long sick thanks to this vitamin drink i have to take everyday(which also has iron so it's good for my anemia!) Here's the next chapter that i should have updated a long time ago, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Holy Shit, Eight <em>

"Are you sure he's not dead?" he heard next to him, it was silent he could make out heavy breathing and someone poking the side of his stomach.

"He's squishy, how can he be a ghost hunter I mean look at his hair!"

"You shouldn't make fun of his hair when you have bright hair too." They said matter of fact, the other person growled out angrily.

"Shut up!" he shouted, whatever he was doing was making his friend cry, and whine. Ichigo couldn't handle it anymore; he opened his eyes to find himself in a small room with two young kids fighting next to him. Ichigo groaned as he sat up shaking his head.

"You guys are worse than my old man." Ichigo said causing the two kids to separate in a heartbeat.

"We're sorry; Jinta is so rude he woke you up." The young girl said, she had black hair pulled up into pigtails, she had a blushing spot on each of her cheeks making her look much younger and cuter, next to her was a boy around her age, he had bright red hair with dark brown eyes Ichigo couldn't help think he resembled Renji a bit, at the mention of the guy Ichigo remembered what happened.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around the unfamiliar room.

"You should follow us; everyone's been waiting for you to wake up." The girl said. Ichigo frowned, who the hell where these kids and where was he? He thought but he followed after the little brats anyways, and he got his answer. There in a small room he was welcomed by the sight of Ishida and a man wearing a green and white stripe hat and a green kimono with a goofy smile on his face when Ichigo walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ichigo demanded looking around the room even more surprised to see not just Ishida sitting comfortably in the room but also Orihime, Tatsuki, and Keigo were there too, and they all looked like shit.

"We were about to ask the same thing, you've been knocked out for an hour, worried you wouldn't wake up." Keigo said nervously looking from Ichigo to the guy with the weird hat.

"Please take a seat, Kurosaki welcome to my humble home." Green Hat guy said making Ichigo feel creepier then ever wondering what the hell happened to him when he blacked out, and who got him out of the house? Ichigo leaned against the wall not wanting to get close to anyone at the moment, the man with the weird hat continued to smile at him.

"So, what's going on here?" Ichigo asked keeping his guard up he could see from Orihime's red eyes that she'd been crying and both Tatsuki and Keigo had haunted looks on their faces Ichigo had to do this fast, leave, get home and decide what to do with Rukia in the end.

"Why don't you tell us, you are the ghost hunter here after all." Ishida said. Ichigo raised an eyebrow but kept his face hard and guarded, looks like he underestimated some of his classmates after all.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo said playing the dumb card it was low of him, and he knew it but the less these people knew about him, the less they would get involve.

"So you're going to deny it, figured you would well let me get straight to the point this here is Kisuke Urahara, he's the found of the ghost hunter association." Ishida went on to say making Ichigo's eyes go wide, and then narrow.

"So you must know Yoruichi." Ichigo said. Urahara just smiled covering his lower face with his fan exposing the glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Why of course, she is my partner after all." Urahara said. Ichigo's eyes flared but he didn't make a move, he should have known something was up with all of this moving to a town full of ghost's, making sure he stayed away from the one dangerous spirit, and this guy right here was the founder of the hunter association, he had to be kidding him.

"How can you be the founder? You own a cheap shop in a town surrounded by ghost activity." Ichigo said. Green Hat guy just smiled moving his hands in the air as if make to a dramatic announcement.

"Another day, how about we talk about what went down tonight shall we?" Urahara said giving him a knowing smile. Ichigo frowned.

"What happened to the other two?" Ichigo asked, and just as he said that the side door burst open to reveal a very tall man with braids in his hair with dark shades along with a mustache the twirled out on the side wearing a blue apron under a white shirt and light tan pants. Along with him was Renji, he was shirtless a bandage covering his side, he was limping slightly, but he was alive.

"Mister Urahara, This young man feels alright to move, the other one will need to go to the hospital immediately. I already called an ambulance, they're on their way." The big guy said. Ichigo couldn't help stare at him, and he thought Chad was tall this guy probably beat his old friend in a heartbeat. Ichigo's eyes turned to Renji, he was pale but he also had a haunting look on his face, like he couldn't believe what happened, but it happened alright.

"Okay we got a few minutes so let's begin explaining first I am a ghost hunter along with Kurosaki here and Ishida." Urahara said all eyes went to the four-eyed guy who didn't say anything except fix his glasses and glare at Urahara.

"And that bitch killed my friend, if your ghost hunters why haven't you killed her yet?" Renji asked. Ichigo turned his eyes on the other two hunters in the room; he also wanted to hear the answer to that question. Urahara just stared at Renji, until his eyes went to Ichigo's.

"We have our reasons because she wants to be killed, Rukia is a special ghost she kills those who enter her home, and she also has no control over it once you enter her house she kills you simple as that, but that all changed until you showed up Kurosaki she didn't kill you." Urahara said. Ichigo frowned, but didn't say anything else.

"So what you don't kill her because she's suicidal?" Renji demanded looking at them with pissed eyes. Tatsuki raised her head, her eyes hard too.

"I agree with Renji, your job is to take out spirits that kill she murders innocent people." Tatsuki said.

"Tatsuki." Orihime said softly but her friend gave her a hard look.

"You of all people shouldn't defend her Orihime." Tatsuki said, making Orihime close her mouth completely, but her eyes flashed for just second for Ichigo to notice. Something was up with those two; he was going to find out later.

"There are other reasons why we won't kill her, for one she has no control over her actions she cannot stop herself from killing anyone who steps through her house, of course that's what we believed until Kurosaki here came." Urahara said, and all eyes were once again on Ichigo he frowned this was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Tell us Kurosaki why do you think Rukia spared you?" Urahara asked. Ichigo just answered him with a deep scowl, he wasn't going to tell these people that Rukia had been haunting his dreams for the past months trying to get him to kill her, but then he learns that they don't want to kill her, they need her alive but why? There had to be a reason for that, and Ichigo was going to find that out too.

"I have a question for you being the head guy for the ghost associations why haven't you blocked the house? Put hunters on watch so that she can't kill anyone this seems more your fault then hers don't you think?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms together, a smirk on his lips as he stared at Ishida, and Urahara who just gave him blank looks.

"Are you saying we are responsible for a single ghost's actions?" Ishida asked. Ichigo just shrugged but that's not what he was thinking, the ones responsible for Rukia killing are the ones who used Kira. Someone wanted Ichigo close to Rukia, for her to kill him, but she didn't instead Kira was used in the process instead of him.

"It doesn't matter to me I'm just here for the kills." Ichigo said. Tatsuki snorted in disgust as she stood up.

"This is insane, a man was killed today and you guys aren't going to do anything about it? We'll just go to the police." She said sounding very determined. Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"You really are naïve you know that they are the police that's why no one's done anything because they can't. Not when it comes to the supernatural world." Ichigo said his eyes going to Ishida an unnerving frown on his face.

"You think you know everything only being here for a day or two but you don't. We do keep watch on Rukia making sure she doesn't kill. She hasn't killed an innocent victim in five years Kira was a mistake, but remember you brought him there, so you're to blame for this too not just us." Ishida said. Ichigo's eyes flared as he pointed a finger at him about to chew him out but Orihime stood up her eyes tearing up.

"Stop this, this is no one's fault but the one who used Kira to attack Renji and Hisagi, they wanted Rukia to kill Kurosaki-kun, and then kill us. We were all just being used." Orihime said surprising Ichigo in her words, he assumed she was just a bubbly girl who wasn't aware of her surroundings but she was; he misjudged her.

"Holy Shit, Kira was murdered…. I want to see someone punished for this." Renji said the look in his eyes would have made anyone flinch, he wanted death.

"Are you going to go after Rukia?" Ishida asked. Ichigo clenched his fists together.

"No, she's mine to kill." Ichigo said. Urahara gave him a wary glance.

"We already told you, she can't be killed." He said. Ichigo shrugged as he turned around ready to leave.

"You mean you can't kill her, but I'm not like you. I may be a ghost hunter but I'm a rogue if you won't do it I will." He said.

"Thanks for the help, but I won't need it from now on." Ichigo said about to leave when Urahara stopped him.

"You will soon Ichigo Kurosaki." He said. Ichigo didn't say anything; instead he just walked out finding that he was inside a shop. He looked at the shop with a frown some headquarters this ended up being, he thought as he walked finding that he still had a headache and that his body was sore. He walked down the street hearing the sounds of an ambulance getting close by he hoped Hisagi recovered from this both physically and mentally, some people once they get attack by a ghost there mental state begins to overlap with reality, something Ichigo saw only once.

'I have to go talk to Rukia.' Ichigo thought, there were a lot of things on his mind right then and there, but he couldn't get Rukia out of his mind. Seeing her for the first time, the way she appeared dressed in her beautiful white dress dripping in blood the way her violet eyes stared at him with such intensity. He couldn't get her out of his mind, he had to go see her and demand her to tell him why she wanted him of all people to kill her. Ichigo made his way down the street already remembering the road that led to Rukia's when someone stopped him; he turned seeing Orihime and Keigo running after him.

"What happened to the others?" Ichigo asked not seeing Renji or Tatsuki with them at all, something told him Ishida just like him would have preferred being alone.

"They went with Hisagi to the hospital, Tatsuki wanted to make sure they looked at Renji just in case." Orihime explained. Ichigo just nodded not really wanting to talk.

"Are you going home?" Keigo asked him. Ichigo hesitated for a second but that was enough for the other two to understand.

"You're going to go to her, aren't you?" Orihime said warily a sad look appearing in her eyes. Ichigo just shrugged placing his hands in his pockets.

"I don't have to tell you guys anything about where I go…but I am sorry you guys got involved. I didn't think this would happen." Ichigo said giving Keigo a silent nod which the other guy returned.

"Kurosaki-kun, please be careful." Orihime said softly. Ichigo just grunted, but he found himself waving at her as he began to leave the two under the streetlamp. Ichigo didn't know why but he liked the idea of someone to talk about all this supernatural crap, and why he was always so busy. The only people he ever had to talk about what he did was Chad, and then of course Senna.

Yet, here he just found a ghost association a bubbly girl who was smarter then he thought, and a goofy kid who could be serious when needed to be. Ichigo smirked as he ran down the street, now all he needed was to get answers from a certain bloody ghost and then he'd go back to hunting again. This was going to be a piece of cake, or so he thought.

* * *

><p>And there you have it, sorry if it was slow paced i just wanted to explain more on the ghost hunter association and Rukia's background along with Ichigo's take on all this. Next chapter will be better along with IchigoRukia moments!

Question? Did anyone watch the last episode to bleach? Episode 366 was the final episode in Bleach the anime i don't know about any of you but my heart dropped when i heard it was over. At least we have to manga and who knows maybe after Kubo FINALLY finishes Bleach they'll brink back the anime!

Please Review!


	9. You Let Me Go

Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I wanted to make this chapter perfect! And it is lol, i hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for the reviews you guys rock and keep my muse running!

* * *

><p><em>You let me go, Nine<em>

Ichigo was gasping as he walked up the hill, this would have been faster if he had a car or a bike for Christ sakes then again the only reason he was sore and tired as fuck was due to the fact that he had gotten beaten up by a possessed zombie so there was his excuse, he should have waited until after getting some rest before coming back here again but Ichigo couldn't wait, he had to see her now. Rukia.

Seeing her back in his dreams again shouldn't have surprised him at all, but what did surprise him was the sole reason she had wanted him here in the first place, he couldn't stop thinking about Rukia wanting to die, and then Urahara's explanation that they couldn't kill her. Why? What was so important about Rukia that they couldn't just end her life, she was a killer, she killed more people than Ichigo's killed her kind so why keep her, there had to be a reason and he was going to find out.

Ichigo paused when he saw the house a couple feet away there was no sign of any disturbance and Ichigo had the funny feeling that Kira's body wouldn't be scattered in the living room. He moved quickly so fast that right when his foot touched the porch step he was already standing in front of the door. For some reason he was nervous walking in, what if she lost control and tried to kill him? Sure she ignored him the first time but that was only because she went after Kira but what if this time she went after him? Ichigo let out a long, long sigh and placed his hand on the door knob it was now or never.

He let the door swing back he took a step forward slowly thinking something was going to pop out in front of him, but nothing did. He took a step forward and then another one until he was already three feet away from the door, there were also no remains of what had happened earlier, the broken window was perfectly fixed as if nothing had happened at all, and the floor boards were clean of blood stains.

"What the hell it's like nothing ever happened." He said out loud looking around as he took one step into the living room and that's when the door slammed shut. Ichigo did a double take which he regretted immediately, his first rule: never be surprised in the presence of a ghost. He had five rules when it came down to hunting.

_1__st__ Rule: Never be surprised by a ghost, 2__nd__ Rule: Do NOT panic when caught in a sticky situation, 3__rd__: Always make sure you have a weapon with you, 4__th__: Never hesitate in a kill, and last but not least 5__th__: Never get emotionally attached to a spirit. _

At the moment he had already broken both Rule 1 and 3 as long as he didn't panic he was all good as he made his way to the living room, he just looked around the big room all the furniture was covered in white sheets covered in dust making it look gray. The whole house looked gray, dark and just dull looking he couldn't even imagine how anyone use to live in a house like this.

Ichigo moved towards a hallway, normally he would have stayed and waited for Rukia to make her bloody appearance but this time he wanted to explore the house that's been haunting his dreams, so there he was. He moved down the long hallway there where a few photos of landscapes as he passed it, it wasn't until he was about to reach a dead end that he heard the sound of a door slowly opening behind him. Ichigo turned to see a wooden door that he knew was closed shut before he passed it was now opened. Offering to come inside, he sucked in a breath along with whatever was left of his pride and walked in.

He was in the den along with what use to be a quiet place for relaxation he could tell by the piano close to the huge window that over looked the garden, or what was left of it. Ichigo looked around the room it was made of wood, with a shelf for books. There was also a portrait hanging above the fireplace that was covered by another sheet. Frowning, Ichigo moved to it and pulled down the sheet reveal another frame, but instead of it being a mirror it was a picture of the Kuchiki family.

There stood a man around his mid-forties close to Ichigo's dad's age, even though the portrait was in black and white Ichigo could tell the man had pure black hair, his eyes held no emotions and were cold as he stood next to a very young women, who could only be his wife with a warm smile on her face, she was short petite size with long hair that he could tell was not black but a lighter color, and even in the portrait something told him her eyes would be violet. Ichigo's eyes then moved to a young girl who sat in a chair in front of her mother, wearing a black dress her hair was pulled into pigtails, her hands firmly on her lap she wasn't smiling and in her eyes anyone could tell that she was bored and pouting slightly she also resembled her mother with the shape of her face, and sitting next to her sister was Rukia. Ichigo couldn't help stare at her face, she was in a white dress different than the one she wore now, along with a white scarf around her neck, she sat the same way as her sister with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap, but her eyes were a different story. She was amused before this picture was taken and the smirk that played on the corner of her lips made him wonder what made Rukia make that face. She looked beautiful, that he admitted, he wondered if she knew what would have happened to her later on, did she know that she would be engaged to a man she didn't love, and later kill herself becoming a murderous spirit in the end. Of course she wouldn't have known that, no one knows how to tell the future, if someone did than Ichigo would have been able to protect those he cared for.

Ichigo was still staring at Rukia's picture when a single note brought him out of his trance as he jumped turning to the side, and there she stood. His young demoness sitting in front of the piano her head was bowed down, her eyes closed as she began to play a slow and soft song. He didn't say anything as he just listened to her play he didn't know much about piano music but he could tell that the song was sad.

"I told you to leave me alone, you don't know how to follow instructions do you Ichigo?" she told him as she continued to play. Ichigo grunted as he just stood there why was he suddenly nervous was it because Rukia was in the room playing the piano, and she wasn't killing him, or was it the fact that even right in front of him he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"So I'm guessing this was your piano, funny I didn't think you were the music type." He said. He couldn't help smile when he saw the corners of Rukia's lips turn up into a slight smile as she continued to play without once stopping. Ichigo took a step forward as he continued to watch her, before he knew it he was standing next to the piano watching Rukia's small hands move so fast, she was in tuned with the song she was playing, but the more she played, the sadder it got.

"It's called Hell Butterfly, I wrote it the day I found out I was to be engaged. It's about a strong butterfly that becomes trapped with no way out to escape living out in hell in her own home." Rukia said softly, her eyes were opened but she wasn't staring at him instead her eyes were out looking at empty air, as she remembered her moments when she was once alive. Ichigo frowned.

"So you're saying you were trapped in this engagement with no way out?" he asked. Rukia laughed with no emotion put into it.

"Yes, I had no choice being the eldest I had a duty to do for my family. Marrying was the only way to survive." She said, and with that said she stopped playing her fingers laid still on the last key that rang out around the room.

"That's bullshit." Ichigo said. Rukia's eyes went to Ichigo light brown eyes as she just stared at his serious expression on his face.

"How would you know? You don't know what I had to undergo when my Father lost everything I had to protect them." She angrily said. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"At the price of you marrying some guy you didn't love look where you're at now? You're a ghost who kills and you still accept this? If you hadn't killed yourself would you have married that jerk?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia's eyes flashed but she didn't say anything as her eyes went to her families' portrait; a look of longing suddenly passed her face catching Ichigo off guard.

"I mostly did it for her, my sister." Rukia said as she stood up, she moved passed Ichigo as he watched her glide to the fireplace her hand stretched out towards the image of her younger sister.

"She didn't deserve what they were forcing her to do; I made my choice and accepted it, but her? She was just a child and they would have ruined her." Rukia said her hand dropped to her side, as she turned to the side to stare at Ichigo.

"Why did you return here after I told you not to? Are you here to do what I asked?" she asked him. Ichigo scowled deeply.

"No I'm not." He said. Rukia didn't say anything as she just stood there, her dress was whiter than before and she wasn't leaving blood drops. There wasn't even a stain at all on her, it was as if she could already control herself not to go all demoness, then why did she kill Kira earlier if she could control the way she appeared?

"I ran into the ghost hunter association, and learned that they won't kill you…do you know why?" Ichigo asked. Rukia just frowned shaking her head, Ichigo nodded.

"Figured much, my guess you're important to the hunter's and I can see why. You're appearing to me right now without the killer ghost look, no blood, or creepy black eyes. You're controlling your image in front of me but earlier you weren't. It's as if right when you saw me hurt you went into beast mode." Ichigo said. Rukia frowned.

"There are times when I can control it like now, but when someone enters my house…I lose myself." She said looking away. Ichigo had a feeling Rukia had tried countless times to control herself, but always failed in the end.

"Hey…it's not your fault. If you just tell me about the night you died, I might be able to help you." He said catching them both by surprise, Rukia's stared at him with wide eyes while Ichigo mentally kicked himself what the hell was he doing? He wasn't here to help Rukia; he was here to kill her so why did he just tell her he could help her?

"If you want to help me, kill me. That's all I ask from you Ichigo." She told him, Ichigo found himself angry as he marched up to her, he was pissed.

"Why the hell are you so stubborn to die, again. Do you want to go to hell?" he shouted at her. Rukia's eyes flashed.

"I'm tired of haunting the place where I died re-living memories being reminded that I'm no longer alive. I don't want to kill anymore!" she shouted at him.

"You just have to control yourself! You're the strongest ghost I've ever encountered, if you don't want to kill anymore then don't!" he yelled back neither one of them noticing how close they were. Rukia's eyes looked ready to turn black as she fought to control her frustration.

"I can't you asshole! What part of that can't you understand I kill anyone who walks into this house." She snapped.

"Oh yeah, then why did you let me go? You could have killed me, hell I'm standing in front of you and your not even going demoness on me, but you're not. Why is that Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Rukia's eyes went wide, and then she dropped her gaze but not before Ichigo could see the confusion and sadness written on her perfectly pale face.

"I don't know…." She said. Ichigo blinked and then realizing the position they were in they were so close together that all Ichigo had to do was take one step forward and he would be able to wrap his arms around her, and he could have. He desperately wanted to hug Rukia tightly in his arms and take away all the hurt that she had to keep locked up inside. He reached out his arm, his fingers coming in contact with Rukia's cheek. She gasped; she was cold—ice cold underneath his fingertips. Ichigo opened his mouth not knowing what to say when Rukia's pale violet eyes turned black as she took a step back and disappeared in front of him. He knew she was still inside the house, he could feel her. He just stood there not knowing what possessed him to touch her like that, but as he made his way out the den, and towards the front door one thought struck out for him.

"You let me go, again." He said out loud as he walked out closing the door behind him, never noticing that Rukia had appeared once again on the foot of the stairs, her dress bleeding slowly as her pale black eyes stared after Ichigo, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

><p>And there you have it! Lol glad everyone is liking my Bleach version of Anna Dressed in Blood! Well to answer a question here are the slight pairings towards the books<p>

Ichigo/Cas, Rukia/Anna, Ishida/Thomas, Orihime/Carmel, Kon/Tybalt(lol), Urahara/Morfran. Kira/Mike...Renji is not Will because i have plans for him to stay ALIVE and i'm changing up the part about the Obeahman idk how just yet but like i said before my version of this story will be slightly different then the book! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please Review!


	10. I Work Alone

Hey everyone! I wrote this chapter in a rush just for you guys instead of doing some homework i wrote this chapter so please be happy! Glad to see everyone loved the last chapter you guys rock! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>I Work Alone, Ten<em>

Ichigo groaned when he felt the sun's rays on his face, not only that but his entire body was sore as hell. He moved his arm to cover his face, and that move alone brought him to groan louder, this was bad. Not only did he not want to get up, but he couldn't believe that he was this weak it's not like Kira had kicked his ass, he just got one lucky punch that's all but Ichigo knew that wasn't it there was another reason he was like this, and it was all due to the girl dressed in blood.

After he left her place Ichigo had walked back home, it had taken him nearly half an hour but he finally made it back to the clinic where he was welcomed by the sight of his Father waiting for him outside.

_Ichigo was limping slightly, on his way from climbing down the hill his foot had caught on some sort of rock or something causing him to trip and pull a muscle the good thing was he just needed to ice it up, and he'd be good. So there he was about to raid through his Dad's medical supply when he saw his old man waiting for him outside wearing his lab coat over a light blue shirt and dark brown pants. Ichigo frowned and then rolled his eyes._

_ "Of course you'd wait up for me, guess you can't trust your own son." Ichigo said. _

_Isshin just smirked, "You know me so well, son." Isshin said and then looked him over Ichigo still had a couple of blood stains on his jacket from when Rukia had attacked Kira, not only that but he was also covered in dirt from when he fell, and something told him he had a bruise underneath his chin._

_ "You look like hell, not worse than usual." Isshin said as he pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket and lit it up as he took a long drag, Ichigo just watched him._

_ "I thought you quit smoking after Mom died." Ichigo said. Isshin just shrugged as he leaned against the wall staring up at the sky._

_ "Yeah well it's hard to quit when I got a son like you I promised your Mama I'd look after you and your sisters' Ichigo. She wouldn't have wanted you to follow in my footsteps hell I don't want you to either I just want you to be happy is that so much for an old man to ask?" Isshin asked. Ichigo snorted._

_ "You sound like some old geezer on his death bed; I know what I'm doing Dad so butt out." Ichigo said moving to the side to go inside and find an ice pack._

_ "Was it what you expected? Killing her?" Isshin asked. Ichigo stopped just long enough for Isshin to stare at him with curiosity when Ichigo didn't turn to face him._

_ "I didn't kill Rukia…." Ichigo said softly. Isshin was surprised this was the first time Ichigo's come home beaten up and the ghost was still alive not to mentioned he called the ghost by her name—something he's never done in the past before, Isshin stared at him in wonderment._

_ "Was she that bad?" Isshin asked, Ichigo shook his head, and then turned to face him, and what Isshin saw on his son's face surprised him._

_ "No, just the opposite she's not what I expected to be at all…she let me go." Ichigo said, and with that he limped inside closing the door shut behind him._

_What Ichigo didn't know was that Isshin was still in shock by seeing the soft glint that had appeared when Ichigo talked about Rukia, his eyes had soften as if he was re-living a moment that they had possibly shared. Isshin took another long inhale of his cigarette as he looked up at the sky a smile on his face._

_ "Oh Misaki, I think our son has gotten himself in more trouble that I don't think I can help him with this one." He said out loud staring up at the sky, he hoped Ichigo knew what he was doing._

Ichigo limped down the stairs grinding his teeth until he finally reached the bottom, he walked to the kitchen mumbling a good morning to Yuzu in the kitchen as he pulled out an ice pack from the freezer moving to the closest chair and slapping the ice pack on his leg letting out a sigh of relief.

Yuzu turned to stare at her brother and gasped out to see a really dark bruise under his chin, not to mention he looked so tired as if he didn't have a good's night sleep, which is true since he got home around three in the morning and barely slept having dreams about Rukia in her lovely bloody dress, and memories of his Mother's death.

"Just hand me some more ice will you Yuzu?" Ichigo asked her politely, she nodded heading back into the kitchen just as Karin came in, her reaction was different then her twins.

"Man you look like hell." She said simply making Ichigo growl at her as Yuzu came back handing him another bag of ice as he placed it under his chin.

"Just shut up, I have a headache and don't need this. Where's Dad?" he asked. Normally his Dad would have woken him up with a kick aimed at his head, and be more annoying than usual but no such luck at all.

"He went to a meeting at the local hospital; I guess there have been a lot of accidents that they're going to supply them with some medicine in case of emergencies." Yuzu said. Ichigo frowned; something told him his old man wasn't at a meeting but with Urahara.

Ichigo stood up dumping the ice packs on the table; he wondered if they were talking about how Rukia had spared Ichigo life and took another victim as her own.

"I'm leaving now." Ichigo said waving as he walked out pretending not to see the worried expressions on both his sisters' faces as he walked out.

Ichigo didn't feel like going to school, he felt like shit, he was tired, but most of all he couldn't get Rukia out of his mind. Each time he closed his eyes her face was the first thing that he saw, her pale complexion, her pink lips, and then her eyes, they were so violet and beautiful it suited her so well.

Ichigo stopped walking to smack his head at the nearest tree, he was going to hit the wall next to him, but decided a tree was safer. Seriously? Why the hell was he thinking of Rukia of all…. well he couldn't call her a person when she really wasn't. Oh, who cares what the hell she was the point was that he shouldn't be thinking about Rukia. His purpose here was to find her and kill her not to start thinking about her every ten minutes, then there was what he did, he had gently touched her cheek and he had no clue what had made him do it.

'I have to stop this; I'm acting like one of those romantic school girls.' Ichigo thought as he crossed the gate to school he could feel people looking at him even more then before but that was only natural he did have a huge bruise under his chin, not to mention he probably looked like shit, and felt it too. When he walked into class he went straight to his desk dumping his bag to the floor next to him, it was good to finally sit down, too bad for him right when he sat down Keigo appeared.

"Hey." The guy said Ichigo looked at the guy instead of being his goofy-self he looked…only one way to describe it was hollow. He look about the same as Ichigo felt and it looked like Keigo didn't get much sleep either.

"Didn't expect you to talk to me after what happened and all." Ichigo mumbled as he leaned forward. Keigo scratched the back of his head, he was nervous which meant he was also surprised to be there talking to Ichigo.

"What happened…it scared me. I can't believe you do that for a living don't you ever get scared?" Keigo asked him. Ichigo snorted.

"Of course not I've been around ghosts for so long that nothing they do bother me anymore." Ichigo said. Keigo cracked a smile but then dropped it when Ishida walked in taking his own seat. He and Ichigo exchanged a look but neither of them said a word.

"It's hard to believe he's a hunter like you, he's so quiet plus he's the President of the Sewing Club, this place has just gone weird." Keigo said as he sat down. Ichigo didn't say anything as he just looked at Ishida; at lunch they were going to have a long chat.

The moment lunch began Ichigo bumped into Ishida gave him a look, and walked out heading to the roof, climbing the stairs killed him but right when he reached the top he felt relief as he just stood there a few minutes later Ishida came walking past him to look out at the view.

"What do you want, you look like hell by the way." He commented on Ichigo who just growled in annoyance.

"Gee thanks, I just want to know one thing why won't you guys kill her?" Ichigo asked he didn't have to say who he was talking about Ishida already knew.

"Urahara-san doesn't want me to tell you but I don't really care whether you're in the association or not. It's because of her descendent, there paying the Association not to kill Rukia." Ishida said in disgust. Ichigo's eyes went wide, the Association where being paid not to kill a murdering spirit?

"That's bullshit, what kind of person would pay to keep a spirit that kills alive?" Ichigo demanded. Ishida sighed as he adjusted his glasses to his face.

"Rukia's sister is the one responsible for this after what happened the family lost everything and left Karakura Town but her sister came back she married and told her children that they weren't to destroy the Kuchiki household, and that they were to also protect the spirit that lived inside." Ishida said. Ichigo frowned, so Rukia's younger sister's grandkid was just following orders but why would Rukia's sister want to protect her in the first place?

"What was Rukia's relationship like with her younger sister?" Ichigo asked.

"You might want to ask her since you're close to her now; after all she didn't kill you." Ishida said. Ichigo grinded his teeth clenching his fist together, about to say some words but Ishida beat him to it.

"Listen here Kurosaki I have no interest in you, or your new friends but I will tell you this Rukia Kuchiki is a murder and I will kill her myself if she continues this way." Ishida said. Ichigo's eyes hardened.

"She's mine, not yours to take." Ichigo growled. Ishida smirked.

"Then let's wager a bet if you can stop her from killing then I'll leave her alone, but if you mess up I will personally send her to hell, and you will be taken out of the association." Ishida said. Ichigo just laughed throwing his head back.

"Fine, but if you try and kill Rukia make sure to take some back-up you're gonna need it." Ichigo said. Ishida just smiled.

"I work alone Kurosaki."

"Funny, so do I."

Both Hunters stared off at each other finally Ishida was the one who looked away and without another word walked away. Ichigo didn't bother watching him go instead he sighed wondering what he'd gotten himself into now, there was no way he could help Rukia out if she wouldn't talk to him about her past, but there was someone who could help him out in saving Rukia, the question was did he want to save Rukia, and if so why?

'Guess there's only one way to find out, I can't believe I'm asking for help on this case.' Ichigo thought to himself as he limped away to go find Keigo and Orihime and see if they could help him out in saving Rukia, he just hoped he knew what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Seems like Ishida and Ichigo both want to kill Rukia but we know that Ichigo doesn't want to kill her anymore, don't worry Ishida will soon cross over in helping Rukia out too! Hope you enjoyed this please don't forget to review!<p> 


	11. I Want to Help

Hey everyone heres the next chapter and sorry its so short thats just cause the next chapter is going to be a little it longer but your going to like this one thanks for the reviews you guys rock! Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>I Want to Help, eleven<em>

He didn't know what to say, but that this was one of the most awkward moments in his life as he sat next to Keigo with Orihime across from him, they were at some local café in a booth in the back away from anyone that could be able to listen in on their conversation. Ichigo sipped on his lemonade while Orihime played around with her straw, she ordered a vanilla milkshake mixed with orange soda and who knows what else that Ichigo didn't want to think about. Keigo had actually ordered a burger and some fries along with a coke; unlike the other two he was hungry.

"So you're asking us information about Rukia?" Keigo asked through a mouthful of fries. Ichigo rolled his eyes trying not to look disgusted.

"Yeah, whoever this descendent of Rukia is, he's paying the association not to kill her and I want to know why? What's so important that they want her alive?" Ichigo asked. Keigo just shrugged.

"Maybe it's because of her sister, she loved Rukia and she did do her a favor in killing the guy she was suppose to marry after all." Orihime said. Ichigo only frowned deeply.

"But why? Do you guys know who Rukia's sister is and who was the guy Rukia was suppose to marry?" he asked. Orihime shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe Rukia's family will know we should find her great-nephew." Orihime said her eyes bright. Ichigo only nodded but something wasn't right here, there should have been some records out there about Rukia and the man she was going to marry.

"I think I can help on finding out about the Kuchiki's, my sister she works in the library if I ask we can go down there and see their records." Keigo said.

"That's good, can we go now?" Ichigo asked. Keigo shook his head.

"Today's her day off but she works tomorrow tonight so we can go then, listen I heard Hisagi is going to be alright no broken bones so he got off lucky. But what happened to Kira…" Keigo shuddered while Orihime looked sad.

"He was possessed it looks like Rukia has an enemy out there and not only that but whoever it is can possess human bodies." Ichigo said. Keigo gulped.

"So you're saying that there are stranger things out there besides what we witnessed?" he asked. Ichigo sighed nodding his head.

"Yeah, there are humans just like you who have abilities, I met a guy and he was indestructible he could get hit by a truck and walk out without a scratch, and….there was someone else she could cause fire to appear out of thin air. Everyone has their own special abilities." Ichigo said.

"So what's your special ability?" Keigo asked him. Ichigo smirked.

"I kill ghosts."

Keigo laughed shaking his head obviously he already knew that, Orihime smiled softly and Ichigo's eyes narrowed remembering what happened between her and Tatsuki.

"I'm surprised Tatsuki's not here supervising you, why do you want to help Rukia?" Ichigo asked her. Orihime's eyes went wide, and then she looked away.

"Everyone deserves a chance to be forgiven for their actions I'm sure Rukia feels enough guilt for all the innocents she's killed." Orihime said. Ichigo frowned but didn't push it anymore, there was something else, but he'd find out later he looked out the window the sun was slowly setting out if he wanted to make it home before curfew this time he better leave now.

"I gotta go, we'll talk more about this tomorrow I'm going to try my own source for all this." Ichigo said as he stood up, but Orihime stopped him.

"You're going to see her? Why are you trying so hard to save her you don't even know her." Orihime said. Ichigo just looked past her.

"I do know her…" he said softly, and then he left. Orihime looking hurt as she sat down pushing away her drink, Keigo felt like he was just put into an awkward position.

"You like him don't you." He said. Orihime shrugged.

"He's interesting, but he's more interested in her I don't think Kurosaki-kun even see's it himself how protective he is with her." Orihime said. Keigo nodded, he could also see it. Ichigo said he was here to kill Rukia, but so far he's been too busy trying to save her then kill her.

"And you're still going to help him, even though he's getting feelings for a ghost?" Keigo asked. Orihime smiled sadly.

"Yes, because she needs saving and it would hurt him if something happened to Rukia." She told him. Keigo just shook his head. This was just getting more and more complicated for him, but he didn't care as long as he got in on some of the actions it was all cool for him.

"Hey you wanna do some investigating on our own?" Keigo asked. Orihime stared at him confused before she broke out into a smile.

Ichigo didn't bother feeling nervous as he crossed the porch, he didn't even hesitate as he opened the door and shut it closing it behind him, he wasn't going to leave it open just so it could scare him in the process, he crossed the room looking around for any signs of Rukia but there weren't any.

"Rukia? I need to talk to you come out." Ichigo called out, but he got nothing. Frowning, he looked around the living room, and then walked down the hall to the den thinking she would be in there, but no such luck. He went back to the living scowling wondering where the hell could she be there wasn't anywhere she could go; she was trapped in the house since it was the place where she died. Ichigo frowned until he looked up the stairs, well since she wasn't around maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a look around, maybe he could find out more about Rukia, and her family.

Ichigo climbed the stairs before he could change his mind it was weird searching through her house, but then again this was his job in finding out more about her. Again, he wondered if Rukia was even aware that he was even here, normally he could sense a ghost's presence and there have been times that he could sense Rukia, but right then and there he couldn't sense her it was like she wasn't even in the house, but again that wasn't possible. Right?

Ichigo stood on the second landing wondering which of these rooms would lead to Rukia's, something told him to go left so he did. There were three doors, the first door led to a closet the second ended up being a room but he had a feeling it didn't belong to Rukia at all. Unlike the rest of the house the room was a light pink, he had a feeling it used to be a rosier pink. The bed was perfectly made with light pink sheets matching pillow, and a lot of stuffed animals everywhere on the bed, against the walls. Was this Rukia's sister's room? Man, she was such a girl Yuzu would have loved this room. There were even a couple of photos of Rukia and her sister around the walls, there was also a wooden letter over the bed, it was pure white with the letter R. Did Rukia's sister have the same initial like her? He moved back closing the door behind him shut, and then looked at the last door at the hall. This was her room.

He hesitated for just a moment should he really be snooping around what if Rukia didn't like him being in here, then again she didn't like him showing up besides if she did show up she could always just kick his ass, there was no backing out now as he twisted the knob opening up the door.

Now this was Rukia's room, the dark violet walls the bed up against the wall there was a table set with a mirror next to the window with a good view of Karakura Town. There were also books scattered around and something told him that they were recently put there. He moved to the dresser, he stared at the weird rabbit drawings on the dresser but something else caught his eye. Taped onto the mirror was a photograph of Rukia and her sister and this time there was another name next to it. _Rukia & Riruka _

Riruka she was Rukia's younger sister, somehow their names went well with each other in the photograph both girls where smiling at the camera, Rukia still had the glint her eyes and Riruka was also pouting. Both sisters looked happy in the photo anyone could see how close they were to one another. Ichigo touched the photo tracing Rukia's smiling face, she looked so happy before ending her life, before any of this happened. He was about to pocket the photo when a single drop of blood trailed down the mirror in front of him. Ichigo stood up still as he slowly turned around already knowing who would be standing behind him.

Rukia was glaring at him, her eyes were pale black, her dress was bleeding but she wasn't leaving any blood drops, she looked piss and she had a right to be.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she shouted at him. Ichigo flinched, and then mentally kicked himself for even flinching in the first place. He wasn't scared of Rukia, even though the way she was staring at him, he should have been.

"Trying to find answers since you won't give them to me, unless you're willing to give me what I need." Ichigo said he was proud that his voice didn't at all shake it sounded cool and laid back. Too bad Rukia didn't appreciate it like he did, her eyes narrowed her wrist was bleeding slowly and before he knew it a whip appeared, it was a bloody whip that wrapped itself around her entire arm.

"Get out!" she yelled and the whip shot out around his neck, Ichigo grasped it before it could cut off his airway. He choked, but he couldn't say anything but he didn't have to Rukia did the talking for them as she slammed him against the wall, her bed, and then finally out the door. Ichigo grunted as he stood up the bloody whip had loosened and he took the chance to escape, unfortunately for him his head had hit the wall pretty hard he stumbled trying to watch his step but he was getting dizzy.

"Shit." He said and that's when the stairs came to view.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed just as he tripped to his death.

* * *

><p>Hehe what a bad cliffhanger i know i couldn't help myself but hey we all know he's not really going to fall to his death lol please review!<p> 


	12. Rain of Blood

Hey everyone updated the next chapter for you AND it has a beautiful moment between Ichigo and Rukia i'm going to speed things up with those two and also making there relationship grow. And i'm also going to reveal Rukia's past in the following chapters coming up so theres a treat for you guys! Thanks for the reviews you guys rock, but you already knew that! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Rain of Blood, twelve <em>

He should have been dead, that was his first thought when he came to he remembered going through Rukia's room seeing a photo of her and Riruka—her sister. Now he was currently lying on a bed and not just any bed, it was Rukia's.

He sat up so fast, the room began to spin so fast he laid his head in his hands something told him he had a concussion so he shouldn't move too much.

"Damn what is up with me getting hurt a lot?" he asked out loud wanting to kick someone in the face ever since he came to Karakura town his game had been off he was getting hurt more than usual and not to mention he was currently in the enemies room, if someone told him this would have happened he would have laughed in there face. He groaned, he was thirsty and suddenly feeling very hot just as he thought that the window opened slightly as a soft breeze floated in. When he looked up he saw Rukia standing by the door a cup of water in her hands, she was no longer the demoness that she was earlier she looked…normal. For a dead girl.

"Hi, I brought you this." She said a bit shyly handing him the glass which Ichigo took drinking it in one gulp, he let out a breath glad for the refreshment until his eyes landed on Rukia.

"Did you save me? Again?" Ichigo asked. If Rukia wasn't so pale he wouldn't have noticed the blush creeping on her cheeks but since she was, it was visible.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted that way I was just…caught by surprise." Rukia said. Ichigo grunted looking at her room again and then out the window it was dark too dark how long was he passed out for?

"A few hours its pass twelve." Rukia answered seeing his curious expression, Ichigo just groaned both in pain, and in annoyance with himself.

"Why did you attack me like that, did you really not want me to see your room?" Ichigo asked. Rukia bit her lip as she took a seat in front of him.

"I was taken by surprise and truth no I didn't, this is the only part of the house that I feel safe in." she confided in him. Ichigo was taken back by her voice sounding so soft and the way her eyes stared at him, she was exposing herself to him, but why was she letting him see this side to her?

"Sorry. I shouldn't have come here I just wanted to know more about you. I shouldn't have snooped." Ichigo said and he found himself blushing slightly. Rukia smiled softly as she turned her head to stare at the photograph of her sister.

"She was only a year younger than me, Riruka. Even though we were opposites we loved each other like sisters should." Rukia said it was clear she missed her sister deeply.

"Rukia, why won't you tell me about the man you were engaged to? If you tell me about him I can find who wants to cause you harm." Ichigo said to her. Rukia didn't say anything, but she turned her head slowly at him her eyes piercing into his.

"Why? You came here to kill me Ichigo and now you want to help me? I kill innocent people and not only that but I haunted your dreams you should hate me, why are you doing this? What do you gain in all of this?" Rukia asked him, she didn't notice that throughout the entire time she was saying this, the room was slowly raining on them, and it wasn't water, but blood. Only the blood wasn't ruining the room at all, Ichigo could feel the drops landing on him but they weren't leaving any bloody stains on him. He couldn't help it; he let out a laugh shaking his head. Rukia stared at him confused.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. Ichigo raised his head to look at her a slight smirk on his face.

"You, who would have thought we were so alike." He said. Rukia's eyes went wide.

"Let me tell you something about me Rukia, my mother was killed by a ghost right in front of me only I can't remember it at all. All I remember is waking up to her dead body protecting me ever since then I blamed myself, I still do. Seeing you making this room rain reminds me of that day just like I bet it reminds you of the day you died." Ichigo said softly. Rukia looked away, but not before seeing tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

"Where alike in many ways, in my world it rains like the night my mother died in your world it rains blood reminding you of the day you first killed. I don't like killing either Rukia I only do it because I want to protect my family from spirits." Ichigo said.

"Spirits like me, you mean?" Rukia said softly. Ichigo shook his head, and surprising her again he reached out and took a hold of her hand. Causing her to stare at him in surprise but she didn't remove his hand from hers.

"No, your different from them and you know it too, you're aware of the things around you, you regret killing and that makes you almost human." He said cracking a smile. Rukia dropped her eyes a soft smile on her lips.

"Almost human?" she asked. Ichigo grunted.

"Well you're making the room rain blood that's not normal in my book." He said. Rukia threw her head back and laughed, Ichigo smiled softly he liked it when she laughed. She looked so normal right in front of him, holding his hand, her white dress and the way her violet eyes stared into him.

"Well I guess you stopped my rain from falling then." She said and just as she said it, the bloody rain suddenly stopped, Ichigo smirked.

'No, Rukia. You stopped _My _rain from falling just by being here.' Ichigo thought softly.

Ichigo and Rukia were lying in bed together; they were just staring at each other Ichigo still couldn't move much and he remembered that if he really did have a concussion he wasn't suppose to fall asleep so there he was with Rukia keeping him company until he could find it in him to get up without being sick.

At the moment Rukia was also letting out things about her past, she wasn't talking about the day she died but at least she was talking about her past.

"My Father was a great man; his mistake was taking on a partner. His partners name was Kugo Ginjo I didn't like him. He always had this smile on his face that seemed like he was up to something and I didn't like the way he would look at me or Riruka. It was like he wanted to eat us both or worse use us, he gave me the creeps." Rukia said softly shivering slightly, of course she would be shivering she was in a light dress and the window was open. Ichigo wrapped a comforting arm over her, she sighed snuggling closer to him.

"My mother didn't approve either, she didn't trust Ginjo and when my Father lost everything she believed it was Ginjo's fault that he had robbed us tricked my father into marrying me." Rukia said softly. Ichigo clenched his fist his hold on her tightening.

"That's disgusting wasn't he twice your age, your seventeen for Christ's sake." Ichigo said. Rukia just shrugged.

"But I was the hope my family needed, I didn't like it and neither did my mother she wanted to ask for help from my grandfather but my father refused. My mother was a Kuchiki when a man marries into the Kuchiki family they take their name and power with it. My Father was embarrassed and he didn't want any help. I wished he had asked for help…" Rukia said. Ichigo wished the same thing but didn't voice it out loud, even if Rukia's mother did convince her husband then Ichigo wouldn't have known about Rukia, or be in the situation that he was in now, having her in his arms laying down next to her…he didn't want to move.

"Do…you remember what happened after you died?" he asked softly. Rukia tensed for a whole minute but then she relaxed.

"Yes…but I don't want to talk about it. Not yet." She told him lightly. Ichigo nodded.

"Okay…I still want to help you, you know." Ichigo told her. Rukia lifted her head to gaze at him.

"Why?" she asked him softly. Ichigo just smiled down at her softly.

"Because midget you brought me here." Ichigo told her. Rukia just gazed at him and then her gaze softened at him.

"Don't call me midget, I'm not that short….you strawberry." She said. Ichigo grunted, it was getting hard to keep his eyes open with how comfortable he was in.

"Hey, Rukia…if I wake up?" he asked. Rukia's eyes were also closed as she snuggled closer to Ichigo's shoulder.

"Don't worry I won't disappear again." She told him. Ichigo smiled, and with that last thought he was in a deep sleep.

The next morning Orihime and Keigo sat anxiously at their desks waiting for Ichigo to walk in so they could tell him the good news, but right when the warning bell rang Ichigo still hadn't arrived. Orihime frowned suddenly feeling worried, what if Ichigo went to Rukia's last night and this time she did attack him…what if he was dead? Just the thought of that made her more worried and when lunch came Orihime was the first out of the room, Ishida watched her as she crossed the gate. By the time she reached Rukia's place she was breathing heavily sweat was dropping down her forehead images of Kira were still in her mind as she crossed the porch she hesitated for a full minute before opening the door. She expected Rukia to appear out of nowhere and kill her too but that didn't happen as she crossed inside the door hanging open behind her.

"Hello? Kurosaki-kun?" she called out. She didn't get an answer; she bit her lip as she looked up the stairs and began to go up. When she reached the top she made a left not knowing what made her take that way, only one door was opened. She gulped but moved forward and what she saw wasn't what she expected at all. Ichigo was alive sleeping away, but that wasn't what surprised her, what did was that Rukia and Ichigo were both lying together in bed, sleeping.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said in shock. Ichigo's eyes opened; when he looked to see Orihime his eyes went wide.

"No! What the hell are you doing here!" Ichigo shouted at her before she could say anything Rukia's eyes opened, she sat up her eyes pitch black, her dress bleeding before Ichigo could do anything Rukia threw herself at a screaming Orihime.

* * *

><p>And there you have it no i didn't kill Ichigo in the last chapter everyone should have known Rukia would have saved him! lol Now who liked that moment between Ichigo&amp;Rukia? I know i did! So obviously Orihime wasn't that smart to know not to go inside the house any thoughts of what's going to happen to her? I have a few, just review!<p> 


	13. Byakuya Kuchiki

Hey guys i'm back with another chapter for you! Lol Thanks again for all your reviews it made my day thanks Sylvanas for your review and i'm also glad to hear you brought the book! I am currently being impatient waiting for the second book to hurry up...so far i'm losing control. Lol

please enjoy this chapter and yes if your seeing the name of this is currently reads Byakuya Kuchiki so yup i'm bringing him in! Lol it's about time, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Byakuya Kuchiki, thirteen <em>

It happened so fast Ichigo wished that he was still asleep knowing that Rukia was right beside him, before Orihime arrived Ichigo had woken up a few minutes before at first he was confused not knowing where the hell he was, but right when he saw a sleeping Rukia next to him, he forgot why he was even there in the first place, just seeing her peaceful face, and the way her head was resting on his shoulder made it all worth getting his ass kicked by her that night. He smiled softly seeing the way her lips were parted as she slept, so ghost's did sleep, well something told him not all ghost's but then again Rukia wasn't like all other spirits, she was special. He closed his eyes laying his head on top of hers, maybe they could stay like this for a couple more minutes, too bad for him right when he was close to going back to sleep, he heard the sound of someone gasping out loud, and next to him Rukia tensed.

"Kurosaki-kun?" he heard, he opened his eyes wide and sat up so fast that he thought he was imagining things but nope he wasn't, Orihime was standing in the room staring at him in shock but he didn't care about that, she was in the house was she mental?

"No! What the hell are you doing here!" he shouted at her, and just as he did Rukia sat up next to him, her dress was suddenly bleeding, the wound on her chest was slowly dripping when she opened her eyes they weren't violet like he had come to memorize, but black and empty. Before he could stop her Rukia jumped out of the bed and flew into a screaming Orihime, she was trying to push Rukia away who was trying to get a grip of her neck, memories of Kira brought Ichigo back as he jumped over the bed and grabbed Rukia's tiny waist, she was strong, but he was stronger.

"No Rukia! Try and control yourself remember what you told me!" Ichigo screamed as he pulled Rukia off from Orihime who was crouched on the floor staring at Rukia in fear.

"What are you doing, get out of here before she loses control!" Ichigo yelled at her. Orihime slowly nodded as she got up and took off in a run, too bad for her Rukia had lost control and pushed Ichigo off of her as he landed on the bed. Orihime was about to cross the door when it shut in front of her, as she tried opening it she couldn't, and not only that but blood was slowly trailing down in front of her. She gasped and took a step back, when she turned around it was only to find Rukia floating in front of her. Orihime didn't say anything but she felt her heart pounding in her chest and wondered if Rukia could also hear it. The other girl just stared at her with dark black eyes was she going to kill her like she did Kira, like she killed….before Orihime could run Ichigo appeared taking a firm hold onto Rukia, his eyes looked desperate.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said, the other girl stopped floating as she lay limp in his arms, and when she opened her eyes they were violet again.

"Get her out, now!" she said as she let out a piercing scream Ichigo held onto her as she tried and fought to control herself he gave Orihime a look which she understood as she tried opening the door, but again it wouldn't budge.

"Try the window, break it if you have to." He shouted as Rukia clawed his arms with her nails, he winced but didn't let go. Orihime went to the window, and again it wouldn't open just as she was about to use a chair, she saw a shadow in front of her.

"Move!" Ishida ordered he was holding a bow and arrow in his hand, Orihime moved and ducked just as the arrow pierced the glass shattering, Ishida jumped inside with two people inside Rukia had gone insane, she screamed and threw Ichigo off of her, she was literally covered in blood now. Ishida just stood there in front of a crouched Orihime who was seeing everything behind Ishida.

"You're a disgrace for a spirit I don't care who your relative is; he's not going to buy me with his money." Ishida said as he raised an arrow.

"No! Don't hurt her." Ichigo yelled as he jumped right in front of her but Ishida had already shot the arrow, everything happened so fast…Ichigo felt small arms press behind his back, and he fell to his knees just as the arrow struck Rukia in the chest. Ichigo felt himself freeze as he kneeled watching an arrow sticking out from Rukia's chest, her eyes were still black but something told him she had somewhat control now.

"Go….I'm fine Ichigo just….go." she said her voice sounded desperate, and weak before he could help her she disappeared, the front door opening. Ishida picked Orihime up and took off Ichigo took his time, he could still sense Rukia.

"I'll come back later…okay midget?" Ichigo called out. A few seconds later he heard her soft voice close to his ear.

_'Don't be such a strawberry…go make sure your friend is alright.' _She whispered to him like she had done all those times in his dreams. He grunted but did as he was told; besides Ishida was going to pay for hurting her. Just as he closed the door shut behind him Ishida was making sure Orihime was alright when he turned to face Ichigo, he got a punch in the face. Orihime gasped.

"You jerk, you could have killed her! She wouldn't have hurt Orihime." Ichigo screamed at him. Ishida wiped the blood from his lip as he glared at Ichigo.

"She had lost control already; she pushed you off like you were a toy besides she's better off dead then killing more innocents." Ishida said. Ichigo growled as he took a hold of his uniform.

"Kurosaki-kun don't! Rukia is okay…look." Orihime said pointing to a window upstairs, Ichigo turned to look and sure enough she was okay, she was glaring at Ichigo though shaking her head, something told him she didn't want him fight over her at the moment. He nodded letting go of Ishida as he turned to face Orihime.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" he demanded. Orihime blushed under the full gaze of Ichigo.

"I was worried, Keigo and I found something and we wanted to tell you but you never showed I thought something happened. I'm sorry." She said softly. Ichigo didn't say anything noticing the blush on her cheeks, he looked away of course he couldn't be mad at her, she was just worried but how was he going to explain the way she walked in on him and Rukia? Later, he thought as he looked up at Rukia still watching them a slight frown on her face as she stared at them with curious eyes.

"What did you and Keigo find?" Ichigo asked. Orihime's eyes brighten.

"We found Rukia's relative, we checked online and found out he's an important man his name is Byakuya Kuchiki he owns the Senbonzakura Inc." she said. Ichigo frowned, he heard of that but from where? His eyes went wide figuring it all out as he narrowed his eyes.

"Ishida wanna take a trip with us, you might like this it involves the Association and why they're getting money." Ichigo said. Ishida frowned but didn't back down, Ichigo turned to see Rukia still watching them; he raised his arm and waved. Rukia just watched him, and then slowly waved back and then she disappeared.

Orihime walked between Ichigo and Ishida and she could feel the tension from the other two but neither one of them said a word to one another and Orihime didn't want to be the first to break it especially when she knew Ichigo might still be mad at her. Just remembering the scene she walked into made her blush, she shouldn't have seen that. It was clear Ichigo had grown feelings for Rukia and him wanting to protect her was more personal then he let on, she knew she never had a chance with him he was so handsome, and Rukia…well she was special to him. Even before they told him about her it was clear he had feelings for the young ghost. Orihime smiled sadly, it didn't matter now she was going to help Ichigo with Rukia. It was the least that she could do anyways.

They stopped in front of a very tall building made entirely out of glass there was also a screen in front of the television as it played the name of the company Senbonzakura with pink blossoms.

"What kind of company is this again?" Ichigo asked.

"Mainly electronics, the Kuchiki's used to be a part of the business industry but when Rukia's father lost everything her sister ended up marrying a guy who was good with electronics so now there the number one electronic business here in Karakura Town beating Tokyo." Ishida answered. Ichigo snorted as they made their way inside, the entire floor was shiny and not to mention that it looked very high end.

"Where would his office be?" Orihime asked. Ichigo shrugged as they went to the elevators there they saw all the floors and names with each floor they found Byakuya Kuchiki at the very top no surprise there along with another name, and this one was also familiar to Ichigo as they climbed into the elevators pressing the 26th floor.

They rode in silence Ichigo was pissed, the others could tell but they didn't mention anything once the doors opened on their floor, there were lots of people running around holding folders in their hands, or on their cell phones Ichigo ignored them as he looked around and found a secretary on her computer.

"Hi how can I help you guys?" she asked with a fake smile Ichigo ignored her.

"I need to see Yoruichi." He told her through his teeth, Orihime and Ishida gave each other a look, it was clear they didn't know who Yoruichi was but Ichigo did, and he didn't look happy.

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked.

"No, can you just tell her, her favorite godson is here to visit her." Ichigo said. The secretary's eyes went wide as she stood up and hurried towards a door to the left even though he knew for a fact that was Byakuya Kuchiki's office.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun do you know this Yoruichi?" Orihime asked. Ichigo growled lightly.

"Unfortunately." He answered just as the door opened to reveal a very nervous secretary who motioned for them to go in; Ichigo was the first one inside a deep scowl on his face when he saw Yoruichi standing next to Byakuya Kuchiki.

Yoruichi smirked when Ichigo walked in, she was wearing a dark gray suit with a golden yellow tank underneath her dark purple hair was pulled up in a high ponytail while her golden eyes peered at them as they walked in.

Byakuya was in a dark suit seated behind a desk, he was glaring at them all coldly as they stood in the middle of the room.

"So…Ichigo I didn't know you'd find me so quickly." Yoruichi said. Ichigo growled.

"No wonder you didn't want me working on this hunt, it's because you're working with the guy buying off Rukia." Ichigo said, he was pissed and it showed on his face. Yoruichi frowned.

"First name basis with the ghost now Ichigo, I guess you forgot everything I taught you haven't you?" she asked. Ichigo ignored her as he looked at the man in front of him, so this was Rukia's relative he could somewhat see the resemblance dark black hair with dark gray eyes staring at them coldly.

"So this is the boy who wants to kill my ancestor…he doesn't look much the part of a hunter." Byakuya said. Ichigo glared at him.

"You got it wrong I'm here to save Rukia, and I don't need to pay off the Hunter Association to do it either." Ichigo said smirking only causing Byakuya to narrow his eyes at him.

"Ichigo do you hear yourself? I told you to stay away from this; Rukia Kuchiki is none of your concern." Yoruichi told him. Ichigo waved his hand in the air.

"Too late I'm already involved, someone out there wants to kill me and they tried to use Rukia too bad for them she can't kill me. She doesn't lose control when I'm around her." Ichigo said. Yoruichi's eyes went wide.

"That's not possible." She said. Ichigo shrugged he would have thought his Dad or Urahara would have informed her I guess he beat them to the punch.

"Don't believe me but it's true, and I'm not going to let someone use me or Rukia to kill the other. I'm here to ask about Kugo Ginjo." Ichigo said his eyes on Byakuya.

"I see…he is someone I haven't heard in a while not since his death." Byakuya said. He stood up and moved away from his desk to stand next to the window that overlooked the town.

"My family has lived here for over a hundred years, what Rukia did was an honor to the Kuchiki family. But we do not see Ginjo as a man in interest he would never have become one of us." He said and then turned to look at Ichigo with hard eyes.

"The one who is after Rukia, is his family lineage they aren't kind to the Kuchiki's for what Rukia did dishonoring them. That is why I am paying the hunter's to protect her." Byakuya said. Ichigo frowned.

"Why? I know Riruka left with a request that her family was to care for Rukia but why are you going so far to save her?" Ichigo asked.

"That would be because of me." A voice said from behind them. They all turned and all three of their eyes went wide, especially Ichigo's. There standing in front of them was a woman around her mid- twenties; she was wearing a floral skirt with a light pink long sleeve sweater.

"You…you look like her." Ichigo said softly. The woman had long black hair with a long bang that hung up-ward instead of down, with dark violet eyes. She looked like an older version of Rukia; she gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you, I've only seen photos of Rukia I'm glad to know I resemble Rukia in some way being related to her." She said. Ichigo stared at her confused as Byakuya crossed the room putting a supporting arm on her shoulder.

"This is Hisana; she is my wife and also the relative of Rukia Kuchiki." He told them. Ichigo's eyes went wide, and then he closed them counting to ten this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>Aww i brought in Hisana! Lol i bet your all confused like umm how is Hisana and Byakuya relatives to Rukia when there both married? Hehe don't worry its all going to be revealed in the next chapter don't forget to review!<p> 


	14. What Is She to You

Hey everyone guess who's back with another chapter me! Sorry it's been forever school is less then two weeks over not to mention i'm working two jobs AND summer school! But i finally made some time to write a chapter! Thanks for your reviews! You guyes likinng this story and wanting more pushes me to contiune writing! Thanks! please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>What is she to you? Fourteen<em>

Ichigo sat uncomfortably next Ishida who looked the same like he did, they both didn't want to be there anymore then they liked having to sit next to each other, they were now sitting in Yoruichi's office which was more home looking then Byakuya's she had a couch which was were Ichigo and Ishida sat, Orihime sat next to Hisana two chairs across from them while Byakuya stood behind his wife a cold look on his face, while Yoruichi sat at her desk an amused expression.

"Okay let me get this straight, _Your _Rukia's descendent not this guy right?" Ichigo asked trying to make sense of everything. Hisana just gave him a kind smile as she nodded her head.

"Yes, Byakuya just took the family name like most men do when they marry into the Kuchiki family." She said placing a warm hand on her husbands. Byakuya's face soften until he moved those cold eyes to Ichigo and they harden, something told Ichigo the guy didn't like him very much.

"Then you're the one paying for the association to not kill her, why?" Ichigo asked his voice had hardened a bit along with his face. Hisana looked at her hands a bit guiltily.

"I have always admired Rukia for what she did, to marry someone she did not love for the sake of her family. It was very brave of her, and honorable." Hisana said softly. Ichigo clenched his fist together.

"Yeah, too bad now she's cursed herself that doesn't sound honorable at all now does it." Ichigo said. Hisana actually flinched, he felt bad but what he said was the truth.

"Look I know you're doing this because she's family but don't pretend that you know her because you don't." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo." Yoruichi said. He turned to look at her and then away. Hisana just stared at him with those kind eyes, when he first met her he couldn't help see the similarities between her and Rukia but now there was a huge difference between them. For starters Hisana's lips didn't curl upward like Rukia's did whenever she found something amusing, or how she could pout and still make herself look serious. Not to mention their expression in the eyes were also different Hisana's were kind and soft and very motherly she didn't have the glint that Rukia got, or the way they would just stare deeply into his as if she could read his mind. Hisana was not Rukia and he wanted to just leave so he could go back to her and make sure she was alright.

"You're right, I don't know her. I have no idea what Rukia must have felt why she did what she did. That's why I'm protecting her from the hunters because I want to know, my grandmother. Riruka. She told me I looked like her, that Rukia was a good sister even in the end." She said, then she took a deep breath and look at Ichigo with serious eyes.

"I want to talk to Rukia, see her for myself. I want you to take me to her inside that house." Hisana said. There was a brief moment of stunned silence even Byakuya was in shock with his wife's confession, but all that changed when he spoke.

"No." he said, and in that one word you could hear the order, he didn't want Hisana anywhere near that house at all. Hisana just smiled softly as she stood up to face them all her hands were to her side and Ichigo could see it now her determination. Maybe she was like Rukia in some ways after all he thought.

"Do you know what you're asking for? Rukia will take you apart she can't control herself." Ishida said, the entire time he and Orihime had sat in silence, until now.

"That's not true, she can control herself." Orihime said softly, she blushed furiously when all eyes landed on hers.

"That's twice I hear this and I can't believe it how can Rukia control herself?" Yoruichi asked her. Orihime moved under all the stares but her voice came out confident.

"But she can, Rukia can control herself…only if Kurosaki-kun is with her." She said the last part very soft. She also didn't dare look over at Ichigo who was trying really hard not to lose control himself but it was too late Hisana turned to look at him with bright eyes.

"Then you can help me, you can get me inside and help Rukia stay in control." She said. Ichigo shook his head.

"It's not that simple, she still loses a part of herself. When Ishida came inside the house she almost lost it, the more people in the house the more dangerous she gets." Ichigo said.

"But she can control herself, if you're their right?" Hisana asked. Ichigo hesitated before nodding his head.

"Then we just have to find a way, I just wish to talk to her that's all find out what possessed her to do what she did." Hisana said. Ichigo frowned.

"You mean about her death?" Ichigo asked carefully making sure his voice didn't give off to how pissed he was getting.

"Yes." Hisana said. Ichigo stood up in a flash, Byakuya stepped in between Hisana and him but Ichigo didn't do anything.

"No. I won't let you go to her just to make her remember something she doesn't want to. Rukia is trying to forget and I'm not going to let you go in there just to bring up her past." He said, and with that said he turned around ready to leave.

"I don't think she killed herself." Hisana said just as Ichigo opened the door, he stopped standing still wondering if he heard right. He turned to see Hisana staring at him a look he's seen on Rukia many times before. She wasn't going to take no for an answer, he shut the door turning back crossing his arms together.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My grandmother told me she was the one who found Rukia that it didn't look like it was a suicide, do you know how they found her?" Hisana asked. Ichigo shook his head. Hisana sighed as she took her seat back, Byakuya sensing that Ichigo could still be a threat moved to the side close to her. Ichigo stood to his back against the wall he wasn't going to move.

"The night of the engagement party Riruka was with Rukia throughout the entire night, until Rukia said she had to go upstairs to get a sweater my grandmother watched her go for the last time, but she also saw Ginjo soon follow after her. He was gone for a while so she assumed something bad had happened and just as she was about to check she saw him coming out of the kitchen holding a bottle. That's when they were about to toast but Rukia was nowhere to be seen. Riruka went to her sister's room and found her before the others…Rukia had wrote a note." Hisana said. Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"What did it say?" Orihime asked.

"That she was going to run and that Riruka should follow her, she didn't love Ginjo and she couldn't marry him. Riruka hid the note after the others came and she knew Rukia didn't kill herself not when she made plans to run." Hisana said.

Ichigo couldn't believe it; Rukia didn't kill herself she was going to run she had chosen her life over the one her family was forcing her to take.

"Where's the note? I have to see it." Ichigo said. Hisana nodded.

"Of course, only if you agree that you will let me talk to her." She said. Ichigo's eyes narrowed he should have known.

"I have to think about it." He said. There was no way he was going to bring this relative to Rukia without asking her first if it was alright. Hisana nodded.

"Of course it's a lot to take in but please don't take too long I really must speak to her." She told him. Ichigo just shrugged before he could leave Yoruichi stood up.

"If you don't mind I'd like to talk to my Godson in private." She said. Orihime and Ishida exchanged looks.

"We'll be downstairs waiting Kurosaki-kun ." Orihime said softly Ichigo didn't say anything instead he watched them go along with getting a long look from Ishida as they stepped out.

"I'll be leaving too, don't take too long Ichigo Kurosaki, I believe what I have to ask Rukia will be important to you too." Hisana said a soft smile on her face as she kissed her husband good-bye on the cheek and left them alone. Ichigo scowled as he looked at Yoruichi's serious face, she was not happy that he was there, the feeling was also mutual.

"What the hell are you thinking Ichigo I told you not to get involved in this you just don't know how to listen." Yoruichi said. Ichigo just shrugged.

"I don't really care; you're not going to get me to change my mind I'm not running away." Ichigo said. Yoruichi made a sound that reminded Ichigo of a cat's hiss but didn't comment on it, he always thought Yoruichi was more cat like then a human being.

"Ichigo, when you came to me for help on becoming a hunter I agreed only because I believed it was best for you, and so did your Dad. Did you forget everything I taught you?" she asked him.

Of course he didn't forget, how could he forget all the brutal training and the ghost's he had to kill it was not fun not when he was still a kid.

"This is different, I'm not a child anymore and you can't keep protecting me I won't leave, I won't abandon Rukia." He said firmly. Yoruichi's eyes harden but before she could say anything or worse jump over her desk and kick his ass, Byakuya Kuchiki stepped forward Ichigo forgot the guy was even in the room since he was so quiet even the way he stood made him feel like a statue.

"You, why are you doing this?" he asked Ichigo with those hard eyes.

"I'm doing this to protect Rukia." Ichigo said raising his head. Byakuya's eyes only stared at him harder.

"Why? What is she to you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo felt like someone had punched him in the stomach he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"You are willing to protect her not knowing who she is; you go this far to make sure nothing happens to her, why? She is nothing to you." He said. Ichigo just looked at him not knowing what to say but he did know one thing. Rukia didn't deserve what happened to her even if it was murder or suicide she didn't have to go through all that pain, and he wasn't going to let her re-live it.

"I'm going to protect Rukia because she needs someone to help her, and I'm willing to do anything for her." Ichigo said. He locked eyes with Byakuya and then Yoruichi before he turned around and left closing the door shut behind him. Yoruichi dropped herself into her chair letting out a long sigh.

"Shit, he's growing feelings for her this isn't good he's getting too attached." Yoruichi spoke. Byakuya moved so that he was now standing in front of her.

"I allowed you to keep watch of the house only because you said no one would interfere, Ichigo Kurosaki has gotten himself involved. There's no guarantee what they would do to him." He said. Yoruichi nodded.

"I know, that's why we have to stop them before they find out what really happened to Rukia and Ginjo." She said gravely.

Ichigo came out of the building to see Orihime and Ishida waiting for him they both had serious expressions on their face.

"Something isn't right here; they shouldn't be this worried about a single ghost." Ichigo said to Ishida who nodded in agreement.

"I don't like this and can't believe I'm saying this but your right. There hiding something and I attend to find out what." Ishida said. Ichigo smirked.

"So looks like were on the same team, just this once." He said. Ishida gave him a dark look.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked. Ichigo looked back at the building a deep frown on his face as he remembered Byakuya's words. What is she to you, he asked him and Ichigo didn't know. He didn't know why he was doing this helping out Rukia; he just knew he had to.

"I need to talk with Rukia, and you're going to help me convince her to let Hisana see her." Ichigo said as he turned to see Orihime and Ishida. Normally he would have done it alone, he wouldn't have gotten himself involved with anyone but this was different now he needed help and it was all because of Rukia. She was opening up to him little by little, now it was his turn to do the same.

"We'll help." Orihime said. Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks, we're going to need it something tells me we're going to get paid a little visit by the ones who got Kira killed." Ichigo said as they slowly began to walk down the street neither one of them noticing a shadow around the corner watching them.

* * *

><p>Yeah i know i left you guys hanging but don't worry next chapter will be a cute one with Ichigo and Rukia not to mention you guys finally get a little knowledge of Ginjo's background and his family!<p>

Also noting this now for those of you who read Dark Moon my other fanfic i'll be updating that one sometime this week too, so keep your eyes open! Please Review and i'll update as soon as i can!


	15. I'll Protect You

Hey guys! I know it's been like a week but here's the next chapter! I am half-way done with school! All i have is this week, and next week and i'm done doesn't sound long but it does to me! Lol

Well thanks for your reviews i'm glad that some of you still have faith in this story and in case i haven't mentioned this i won't disappear like i normally do i WILL finish this story even if it kills me! Even thought it'll be like...a lot of chapters away before i do. lol please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I'll Protect You, Fifthteen <em>

Ichigo slumped inside his room feeling utterly worn out not only did he skip school this morning but he had caused his sister's to worry for him when he didn't come home and not to mention for the first time his Dad had given him a long talk about ghost hunting.

"Ichigo do you know what you're getting yourself into we made it clear what kind of hunts you were allowed to take." Isshin told him his face flat out serious. Ichigo just scowled, right when he walked into the door he got trampled by Yuzu and Karin who wrapped their arms around his neck and waist worried when he hadn't come home that morning. Isshin on the other hand didn't have that goofy look on his face nor did he try and punch him in the face instead he had taken him straight to the kitchen while he sent the twins to their rooms.

"Why do you care, you've done a lot of hunts in the past before." Ichigo shot back.

"Yes but I never got close to any ghosts like you have; and I was never on first name basis with them either." Isshin said. Ichigo just scowled deeply as he shrugged leaning against the chair.

"It's not like you never got personal with a ghost, you killed the ghost that took Mom. That was personal." Ichigo said. Isshin's eyes narrowed.

"What would you do if the Ghost Hunter Association decided to take out Rukia, would you just stand by and let them?" he asked. Ichigo stood up in a flash his eyes looked like they were on fire.

"I take that as your answer." His Dad said letting out a tired sigh as he shook his head.

"Listen Ichigo I really don't care what your relationship with this girl is but remember she's already dead. You can't save her, the only way you can is if you kill her and help her move on don't forget son you still have a job to do." He said. Ichigo just looked at his old man nodded and then walked up to his room, so there he was lying in bed and all he could think about was Rukia.

"Hey, what kind of guy are you making your sister's cry like that?" Kon asked as he came in jumping on the bed. Ichigo tried not to groan but it came out as the small pushy stood over him.

"I don't have time for your crazy talk I'm tired and I need a nap before I go out." Ichigo said closing his eyes.

"Going out, you're going to go see that ghost again!" Kon half yelled.

"That's none of your business, but yeah I am I have to make sure Rukia is alright." He said.

Kon jumped off the bed watching Ichigo as his breathing slowly slowed and he knocked out he couldn't understand this guy at all, first he comes in and almost tries and kill him and then traps him in this stuffed animal, and now there he was getting way too attached with some bloody ghost.

"I'll never understand hunters." Kon said as he walked away to go head to the twins room so he could have Yuzu hug him tight like she did the other night.

Ichigo slept like a log he didn't wake up until after his phone went of waking him up around nine at night, it was Keigo calling to ask where he was that morning and what happened to Orihime.

Ichigo told him he was fine, just a bit tired and that Orihime had come to see if he was alright. He didn't tell the guy about Ishida and Orihime helping out with trying to get Rukia to talk about her past, the less the kid knew the less he'd be involved Ichigo could still see his haunted face after what happened to Kira, they didn't need to scar Keigo for life but something wasn't right with Orihime she was taken all of this too calm. Something must have happened to have caused her to want to help out Rukia, but what?

Ichigo stood up and stretched his arms it was time to get some answers but first he had to go see Rukia, he took a quick shower and took off the front door, everyone was sleeping except for his Dad who was nowhere in the house or the clinic.

'Figures first he lectures me, and now he disappears someone has some explaining to do.' He thought as he ran down the street. It was getting easier now finding the old Kuchiki Manor in the dark as he climbed up the dirt hill and there it was and something was wrong. For the first time since he's visited the house, there was a light coming from the living room.

"Rukia." Ichigo said as he began to run to the house he didn't know why but for the first time he was scared for her, and as he burst through the door he was met with a surprised Rukia standing in the middle of the room…dancing. Her eyes went wide, and she was blushing furiously especially when Ichigo dropped to the floor laughing his eyes off. Rukia narrowed her eyes at him, and expressed it by slamming the door shut and turning the lights off.

"No wait, turn them back on." Ichigo said as he sat up wiping his eyes off. Rukia was still glaring at him her eyes flashing back from black to their violet self.

"Hey don't glare at me like that, you surprised me I thought something was wrong." He said standing up placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Jerk, I do this when I get bored there's nothing much to do to entertain yourself when you're dead." She said. Ichigo shrugged as he looked around.

"How can you dance with no music?" he asked. Rukia smiled softly as she waved her hand in the hair and a soft melody began to play throughout the room.

"One of the good sides when it comes to being a ghost." She said softly. Ichigo didn't know why but he suddenly felt shy just standing there with Rukia looking so beautiful under the lights glow, her white dress was clean of any blood, and somehow she was wearing light white heels that made her look a bit taller than usual.

"Truth, I don't know how to dance." He said looking down at his feet as Rukia laughed softly as she reached out and brought her petite hands to take a hold of his.

"Don't worry I'll teach you it's very simple even a hunter like yourself can at least master dance, who knows maybe you'll be better than hunting." She said smiling as Ichigo glared at her but he let her hands guide his as he placed one hand on the side of her waist and the other hand was holding Rukia's hand as she placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly guided him to a slow dance as they circled the room. Ichigo was also very aware of the close distance between them, and the way her eyes gazed into his. Something was happening and he didn't know how to feel about it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She stared at him with confused eyes that just made her look even cuter.

"You know getting shot with an arrow and all." he said. Rukia frowned slightly as her eyes wandered elsewhere.

"I didn't feel a thing, I guess that's a good thing being dead and all." she said softly. Ichigo frowned his hand on her waist tighten a bit.

"No, that shouldn't have happened you were in control Rukia. You saved me again when you pushed me away that arrow was meant for me not you." He said softly. Rukia looked up at his eyes, and she couldn't look away. Twice now she's grown to memorize the eyes of the hunter in front of her, at first she thought they were just regular light brown eyes, but there under the light, and so close they were a bright hazel, and she had already grown fond of the way they were narrow at her, or soften by a single word. Ichigo Kurosaki had awakened something in her, and she didn't know if she could handle it. For sixty years she'd lived trapped in this house killing innocents, feeling the guilt and yet here she was with a ghost hunter who was suppose to kill her and they were dancing together in her house. This really was a sight for sore eyes she thought.

"Why are you still here Ichigo? Why do you keeping coming trying to understand me I'm a killer and it's your job to get rid of me." She said. Ichigo could hear the confusion in her voice and also the desperation was Rukia beginning to feel that maybe there was a reason they couldn't stay away from each other? Was she also beginning to feel something for like he felt for her?

"Because Rukia, you may have called me here to kill you but I learned something about you. You're not a killer. What happened to you was tragic but it didn't change you at all your still you." Ichigo said softly as they stopped dancing to stare at each other's eyes.

"I'm here to protect you, I promise you Rukia I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you from here on out." He said firmly. Rukia's eyes went wide, and then she shook her head laying her head on his chest.

"Don't make a promise when you might not be able to keep it." Was all she told him, Ichigo just wrapped his arms around her bringing her in close, this was a promise he would take to the grave.

He wanted to ask Rukia whether or not Ginjo really killed her, but he didn't want to ruin the mood instead he just swayed to the empty air with Rukia in his arms, he'd ask her tomorrow but for now he was going to dance with the girl he was completely falling for.

* * *

><p>Yes, i know it's short and all i did it on purpose i wanted the feel of more IchigoRukia before the fun stuff begins! Next chapter will be longer and also we get to find out about Rukia's past! YAY! So you want me to update faster and speed this up just review please and thank you!


End file.
